Un nuevo comienzo
by Ginebra
Summary: U.A. Luego de ser entrenado durante 10 años por Sai, éste desparece . Hikaru con 15 años está apunto de toparse con el mundo go, sin saber que lo revolucionará.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola: Este es mi primer fic de Hikaru no go ( eso pasa por ver la serie y quedar con ganas de más) . **

**Es un universo alterno, pero me baso en algunas partes del anime.**

**Y ya saben… Hikaru no go no es mío y esto es sólo una forme de no morir de aburrimiento en mis vacaciones …**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°...°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**.**

**Capítulo 1 : La nueva escuela. **

**.**

Hikaru se llevó una mano al pecho – Sólo debo calmarme- se dijo respirando suavemente.

Una vez más calmado , suspiró . Desde niño siempre había sido enfermizo , los doctores habían dicho que algo no estaba bien con sus pulmones y con su corazón … o algo así . Lo peor era cuando sus pulmones colapsaban y necesitaba su inhalador . Eso lo había condenado desde niño a ser rechazado por sus compañeros, no los culpaba , era muy aburrido un chico que no podía jugar al fútbol o hacer cualquier actividad física, nunca había podido ir a esquiar con su curso o formar parte de algún equipo de la escuela.

Sencillamente había sido imposible. ¿Por qué , por qué le había tenido que pasar a él?.

Por ello, ya que no podía hacer ejercicio, había pensado, ingenuamente, que siendo bueno en los estudios ganaría la aprobación del resto de sus compañeros …

Grave error…

Eso sólo lo había convertido en una "rata de biblioteca" . Y así habían pasado los años, la primaria fue solitaria y la secundaria un desastre . Bueno , no del todo.

Sai de los Fujiwara , un antiguo fantasma que había sido el tutor de go del emperador, había sido su único amigo y mentor.

Sai… había sembrado la semilla de la esperanza en él, así como su amor por el go. Pero Sai ya no estaba …

Sai se había ido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su amigo lo había dejado?.

Se sentía tan miserable … Sai lo había acompañado desde los cinco años , desde que lo encontrara en un antiguo goban de la casa de su abuelo.

Siempre había jugado con Sai , y el fantasma parecía feliz sólo con ello. Era como si su único placer en la vida fuese enseñarle a jugar Go .

Entonces por qué irse ahora… ¡Por qué!.

Sólo se había desvanecido tras su último juego con él .

"Ya no tengo más que enseñarte, Hikaru"- había dicho, sin importarle que él llorara. Sólo se había ido.

-Hikaru… termina tu desayuno que llegarás tarde a tu primer día de la Preparatoria - -dijo suavemente su madre.

El niño asintió distraído.

Hikaru Shindou era el sueño de cualquier madre, responsable, educado, excelente alumno (tanto así que había pasado el examen de las mejores preparatorias del distrito), en fin…un genio .

Pero . Su niño no era feliz, lo veía en su semblante perdido y no hacía más que empeorar , lo había notado hace tres meses .Algo había pasado , pero su niño era tan cerrado.

-Ya me voy oka-san-dijo tomando su mochila .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- Es una escuela de ricos…- susurró tragando saliva viendo la imponente instalación .

" Y yo que entré por una beca" . Suspiró obligándose a entrar y olvidarse de dar media vuelta y decirle a los de Haze que siempre se quedaba en ese colegio…

Miró a sus compañeros de clase, parecían niños normales " Si no fuera porque están forrados en dinero".

- Jóvene, hoy inicia un nuevo año…-

"Bien , el sensei había memorizado un enorme discurso…"

Luego de esa tortura, las clases comenzaron formalmente , llegó la hora del almuerzo y Hikaru tomó su mochila sacando su obento.

" Al menos no soy el único chico normal aquí" pensó mirando al muchacho sentado atrás suyo, quien también sacaba su almuerzo . "Tal vez también entró por una beca".

- Hola- dijo Hikaru poniendo s mejor sonrisa - ¿comemos juntos? –

El adolescente pareció sorprendido porque alguien le hablara , aunque asintió .

- Seremos compañeros de ahora en adelante- dijo Hikaru sacando conversación – eto… es una escuela muy grande , jeje , me perdí hoy al buscar el salón ¿sabías que hay una piscina temperada en el tercer piso?-

El otro muchacho asintió comiendo su arroz –Hum, sí, también hay dos más :una en el primer piso y otra en el segundo –

Hikaru abrió la boca , esperando que el chico dijera que era una mentira , pero viendo la seriedad de su compañero . asintió.

-Vaya… ¿no crees que es mucho?-

EL otro niño negó- Nuestra escuela se caracteriza por sus clubes, en especial el de natación , siempre somos los campeones nacionales de la sección menores de 18 –

- ¡Increíble!- gritó Hikaru arrepintiéndose luego, su corazón dio un extraño vuelco que lo hizo llevarse una mano al pecho.

- ¿Estás bien? –

- Sí, sí, solo una tontería-respondió HIkaru sonriendo suavemente . – Oh , por cierto, soy Shindou Hikaru –

- Yo … Touya Akira –

Y así pasó su primer mes en la nueva escuela, Kaio , un extraño lugar donde tenía un amigo. Touya y él habían almorzado durante todos los días, durante ese mes , extrañamente congeniaron y Hiakru estaba muy emocionado , porque parecía ser que por primera vez tendría un amigo…

Bueno, un amigo vivo, se recordó con algo de pena , al pensar en Sai.

Terminó de guardar su computador portátil en su mochila, había sido un regalo de sus padres por obtener una beca en Kaio , "además necesitarás un computador ahora que estás en preparatoria" había dicho su padre .

Hikaru nunca creyó que sus palabras fueran tan ciertas, ese era el tercer trabajo en la semana que debía entregar en computador . "Estos ricos son elitistas" susurró recordando las palabras del profesor, quien les advirtió que no recibiría trabajos a mano .

Aunque tenía sus cosas buenas, como le dijo Touya al preguntarle por qué no iba a educación física . "Es una optativa y no me parece recomendable perder mi tiempo corriendo" había dicho el muchacho .

Hikaru , por supuesto, tampoco tenía esa asignatura, aunque por razones de salud que no se molestó en informar a su amigo .

- Todo listo- se dijo tomando su mochila .Hoy harían un trabajo en la biblioteca y él llevaría su portátil, para terminar más rápido.

Una vez ya en la biblioteca, Touya comenzó a ordenar la información, mientras HIkaru se encargaba de buscar imágenes por Internet, era buena la red inalámbrica de la biblioteca .

- Eres bueno memorizando datos – dijo Akira una vez acabado el trabajo . Hikaru sonrió guardando el trabajo .

- Supongo que es una costumbre , pero tú también eres bueno en eso –

Akira asintió distraídamente mirando el reloj de la pared. –Shindou, ¿me dejarías ver una página web? –

El menor asintió y pasó su portátil a Touya. - ¿Asociación de go japonesa?- preguntó .

- Sí – susurró Touya – este es el listado de los nuevos pro de este año –

- Oh , ya veo ¿y qué es ese link?-

Akira sonrió ante la curiosidad de su compañero – Es de la Red mundial de go –

- ¿Y eso qué es?- Hikaru miró como Touya abría el link – Vaya… tienes una cuenta , con el nickname "Akira" , ¿no es algo común? –

Toya negó con la cabeza – La mayoría de los pro ocupan sus propios nombres, como Ogata- san "Seiji" –

- Oh… espera… ¿Una red donde jugadores de todo el mundo se desafían? –

Toya miró la pantalla viendo que un jugador coreano le había enviado un desafío .

- Ajá,– dijo cerrando la página – se hace tarde deberíamos irnos pronto. –

Hikaru asintió mirando a Akira de forma ausente "El mundo go …y la red mundial de go".

De haber sabido eso … si sólo la información de semejante red de jugadores hubiese llegado antes a él , tal vez Sai hubiese querido jugar y quizás… quizás nunca se hubiese ido de su lado.

.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°...°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**El primer capítulo, qué emoción …. Bueno, trataré de escribirlos algo más largos. Nos leemos luego :)**


	2. Rumores

**Capítulo 2 : Rumores**

.

.

Ese año iba a ser como cualquier otro, "La preparatoria" ,no tenía por qué ser diferente, Kaio estaba dividida en dos : una parte secundaria y otra preparatoria. Y él había entrado a Kaio en la secundaria, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros de la preparatoria.

Así que todos lo conocían , sabían que era Touya Akira, excelente alumno y jugador de go profesional .

Y por ende , nadie se le acercaba…

Desde su niñez se había visto rodeado de adultos, ya fuera por el salón de go o en su casa, debido a los alumnos de su padre.

El mundo go , sencillamente , no estaba lleno de niños .

Y él era el hijo del Meijin .

Habían pensado que era normal el hecho de ser aislado por niños comunes y corrientes . Pero , al entrar al mundo go, sus esperanzas de tener un amigo se habían truncado .

Los rumores lo persiguieron desde el mismo momento en que pasó los exámenes sin derrotas. Ese año pasaron dos niños más: Ochi e Isumi.

El primero no dejaba de mirarle con odio, por perder contra él y el segundo con una cordialidad digna de un diplomático.

No, no había suerte.

Eso pasó hace un año … Durante el cual había dejado de lado ese deseo de encontrar un buen amigo, para centrarse en encontrar un rival.

Pero.

Tampoco había tenido suerte. El dios del go, sencillamente, no lo escuchaba .

"Sin un rival es imposible alcanzar la mano de Dios" , había dicho su padre a Amano, en una entrevista .

¿Cómo podría mejorar su juego sin un rival? ¿Cómo alcanzaría la mano de Dios?.

Ese año fue lamentable…

Ganaba juego tras juego y sin darse cuenta se convirtió en un 2-dan . Incluso entró a la liga Honinbou.

Y entonces entró a la preparatoria y conoció a Shindou.

En un principio le había extrañado que alguien le hablara . ¿Sería posible que alguien no lo conociera?.

Y entonces el niño dijo que acababa de entrar a esa preparatoria. "Lo que explicaba el que me hable".

Pensó que sería cosa de días para que fuese como el resto y le quitase la palabra, pero Shindou siguió compartiendo la hora del almuerzo con él …

Y comenzaron a hacer trabajos juntos. Sin notarlo el chico se volvió parte de su rutina , casi siendo imprescindible.

Shindou no jugaba al go y no era como el resto de sus compañeros … eso indicaba que no sabía que era un jugador de go , mucho menos que su padre era el meijin…

¿Debía decirle?.

- Jugadores de go – susurró Shindou a su lado mirando la página de la red mundial de go .

Sí , diferentes jugadores de todo el mundo se desafían , no es de extrañar que en ocasiones los profesionales entren para un juego – dijo Akira saliendo de la biblioteca .

¿Debía decirle? .

- ¡Nos vemos mañana , Touya!- gritó Shindou y bajó del tren

Puedo esperar un poco más…-susurró el chico peliverde y siguió su trayecto a casa .

"No es que esté engañando a Shindou" se dijo llegando a casa , sólo estaba guardando cierta información, además puede que Shindou ni siquiera le de importancia .

Touya Akira se durmió con ese reconfortante pensamiento , mientras tanto Shindou apretaba sin reparos el botón del mouse .

/

- ¿Nombre?-

Hikaru se tiró hacia atrás en su silla y miró las estrellas por la ventana , tan lejanas como …

Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su portátil y tecleó las iniciales de su nickname

SAI

Me pregunto si me estarás viendo … Sai –susurró , para luego aceptar el primer desafío de muchos que vendrían esa noche.

Pasó una semana en que la rutina fue quien llevó las riendas, Hikaru iba a la preparatoria , almorzaba con Touya , volvía a casa , hacía las deberes y jugaba en línea al go.

Mientras que el hijo del Meijin se dedicó a preparar sus juegos , estudiar kifus y hacer sus deberes.

Ninguno notó que algo extraño estaba pasando a su alrededor , y como si fuese nada más que un sueño, los días siguieron pasando.

Fue un domingo en la mañana que lo inevitable ocurrió . Hikaru se levantó temprano para encontrar que estaba solo en casa .

El niño frunció el ceño al ver que no había casi nada en el refrigerador "Eso explica que okaasan haya ido a comprar"

Refunfuñado con su descubrimiento , tomó la sabia decisión de ir a comer fuera , después de todo , era un niño en crecimiento y necesitaba alimentarse adecuadamente, así que… ¿qué mejor que ramen?.

- gracias por la comida – dijo respetuosamente , luego de comer tres tazones de ramen, dejando al dependiente con una cara de susto .

Después de comer y darse cuenta que era aún temprano para ir a casa .Hikaru comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente por la ciudad .

Hasta que vio un afiche que le llamó la atención .

"No estaría de más ir…" se dijo y partió rumbo a esa dirección, al fin y al cabo no estaba lejos.

............

- Te lo digo, este año está lleno de niños tontos…-

- … que malo eres , Waya –

Hikaru vio a dos chicos vestidos con trajes formales , uno , el llamado Waya tenía cara de enfadado , mientras que el segundo hacía lo posible por calamrlo.

-Izumi, no entiendo cómo aguantas tantas preguntas tontas…-

Los dos muchachos pasaron al lado de Hikaru , le dieron una mirada y siguieron su camino .

"¿A qué se referirá? " , se vio Hkaru preguntándose ", Si sigo en el recibidor del instituto de go , nunca lo sabré, además las exhibiciones son en el tercer piso" .

Al llegar al tercer piso se encontró con una serie de asistentes observando atentamente un enorme tablero de go .

- Oh, que movimiento tan audaz … -dijo un sujeto en el centro de la plataforma, debía ser el narrador del juego – Me preguntó que hará el contrincante …-

Hikaru al escuchar eso , vio a dos hombres separados viendo el enorme tablero de go .

Hikaru se quedó viendo el juego un momento más , pero al sentir ganas de tomar agua , bajó por un refresco .Una vez en la primera planta , notó que había un grupo de niños de su edad jugando al go . Tomando su refresco se acercó a ellos.

- … Te digo que era así –susurró una chica tomando una de las piedras , poniéndola en el tablero.

- No, Nase, está mal –

- Era así Fuku…-susurró la chica suavemente .

El resto de los chicos, que eran cerca de cinco , se quedaron viendo el tablero sin notar la presencia de Hikaru .

Hikaru ladeó la cabeza un poco .

- Morishita-sensei no hubiese hecho ese movimiento, Nase, sino en tres manos más tendría muchas dificultades para recuperar el territorio de la derecha ¿ves? – el chico llamado Fuku tomó una piedra.

- Ya… pero si fuese como dices, sería el mismo problema , sólo que en el lado norte –apuntó ella .

- ¿Cómo pudieron irse antes de ver esa jugada? –dijo algo enojado otro chico – contábamos con ustedes para ver ese juego -

Ambos miraron al muchacho y bajaron la cabeza tristemtente .

- Waya… no fue a propósito, te dije que… - pero la chica guardó silencio al reparar en la presencia de Hikaru .

Hikaru por otro lado no se daba por enterado y continuaba mirando el tablero .

- La estrella de la derecha –susurró Hikaru , luego se llevó una mano al mentón .

Waya iba a decir algo, cuando volvió a ver el tablero . – La estrella- Waya volteó a ver al chico - ¡Oye tú!-

Hiakru pareció salir de su ensoñación y notó la intensa mirada del otro muchacho .

- Ah… eto… disculpen por interrumpir su juego –dijo algo asustado – yo… ya me voy –

- ¡Espera!-

Antes de que Hikaru pudiese dar dos pasos, Waya lo tomó del brazo .

- ¡¿Tú viste este juego ?!- el chico lo zarandeó un poco , asustando a Hikaru .

Hikaru negó sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas .

- Imposible…- susurró el chico soltando al menor . Hikaru aprovechando la distracción del mayor, dio dos pasos atrás , pero chocó contra algo.

Se dio vuelta para ver a un alto hombre de cabellos castaños y anteojos .

- Fíjate por donde andas, niño – susurró en el tono más frío que Hikaru hubiese oído nunca .

Mientras tanto Waya parecía seguir en su mundo, sin notar la situación.

- Lo siento mucho – susurró Hikaru sintiendo sus pies como la gelatina y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza , echó a correr por el pasillo, olvidándose que eso no era bueno para su salud.

Milagrosamente logró llegar a casa , sin sufrir una crisis respiratoria.

Mientras tanto , en el instituto de go , Ogata Seiji escuchaba lo que los inseis decían , sin llegar a creerse del todo la situación .

- ¿Ese … punk con el que choqué , supo el sitio exacto en el cual poner la piedra, sin haber visto el juego?-

- Sí, Ogata-sensei –dijo Waya , quien había tomado la palabra por todos , ya que nadie más se animaba a hablar delante del jugador de go .

- ¿Y no pensaste que te estaba mintiendo? – el mayor negó con la cabeza prendiendo un cigarrillo – es muy propio de ese tipo de gente –

- Pero… no me dio esa impresión – dijo Waya frunciendo el ceño – el chico parecía que ni siquiera había notado que había más gente a su alrededor, realmente se veía como hipnotizado por el juego –

Ogata miró el tablero, claro, él había visto el juego, uno muy bueno del cual se hablaría durante bastante tiempo … ahora , el que un mocoso que parecía un punk hubiese descubierto el punto de vida o muerte… con sólo darle una mirada…

- Si es tan bueno como dices, no podrá esconderse por mucho – fue su escueta respuesta , luego recordó la mirada atemorizada del …punk al chocar contra él .

Dio media vuelta y dejó a los inseis solos … " Parecía realmente muy asustado"

Ogata seiji sonrió de forma escalofriante…

........-.....................-..............................-...........................-...................................-.........................

.

- Nunca más vuelvo a pisar el instituto profesional de go – dijo respirando pesadamente , tirado sobre su cama , aún podía sentir sobre él esa mirada llena de frialdad sobre él.

Y el otro chico… ¿Waya? , sí, ese nombre habían dicho los niños a su alrededor ¿qué estaba mal con él? .

La gente de ese instituto no estaba bien de la cabeza, un niño con serios problemas de personalidad y un adulto que parecía sacado de una película Yakuza .

"Definitivamente nunca más volveré a ese lugar" .

------------------------------------.................---------------------------....................-----------------------.....................--------------------

.

A la mañana siguiente , en Kaio todo era como siempre, es decir, clases , deberes , el almuerzo y… ¿Dónde estaba Touya?.

¿Quizás está enfermo?

HIkaru frunció el ceño, no era la primera vez que ocurría , Touya desaparecía un par de días o se iba antes del colegio.

"Asuntos personales" había susurrado el adolescente cuando Hikaru había preguntado .

Así que esos asuntos personales debían ser muy… personales , por lo que no había insistido en el tema, después de todo, algún día Touya se lo diría ,cuando tuviera más confianza en él .

" El corazón de las personas es una delicada pieza de porcelana que debe ser cuidada"

Eso solía decir Sai …

Seguramente Touya no era la excepción .

Rápidamente llegó la hora del almuerzo y como no quería quedarse en la sala y almorzar solo , decidió tomar su portátil y jugar algo de go en línea , en el patio .

A la sombra de un enorme manzano , y oculto de los ojos del resto del alumnado , inició sesión como SAI.

- Este debe ser un otaku- pensó con cierto fastidio , al ver el nombre del nuevo desafío . – Pues bien, jugaré contigo, niño otaku-

Lejos de Kaio, Waya miraba la pantalla de su computadora, cada vez más asombrado de lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

- ¡Quién demonios es este tipo!- cerró los ojos y lentamente apretó el botón del Mouse .

Hikaru suspiró viendo la renuncia de Zelda – Fue un buen juego – pensó , recordando al chico del "nombre RPG".

.

---------------............................-----------------------.......................-----------------.............

.

Cuando Sai se había ido , Hikaru se vio envuelto en un ataque de frenesí, orientado a la historia de Japón, especialmente sobre la era Heian .

Investigó sobre los emperadores y la familia Fujiwara a fondo , incluso se aprendió sus nombres y períodos, pero nunca encontró algo sobre Sai.

¿Cuál de todos había sido el emperador que había condenado a su amigo al suicidio? . Esa era pregunta sin respuesta ¿y de qué servía saber, de todos modos?.

Había sido un mes sin descanso, incluso se olvidó de dormir lo suficiente .

Pero nada, nada .

Habían borrado a Sai de la historia y dolía . ¿Por qué habían hecho eso con alguien tan amable como Sai? ¿Acaso ese emperador había sido tan ciego, como para no pensar que ese comportamiento no encajaba con el perfil de Sai?.

Hikaru maldijo a ese emperador por semanas . Y lloró el resto por no hacer que Sai volviera. Incluso hizo un peligroso viaje hasta la tumba de Torajiro en Hiroshima.

En ocasiones, cuando se sentía solo , iba a la tumba de Torajiro en Tokio y dejaba unas flores . No ayudaba mucho, pero al menos sentía que hacía algo por su amigo. Por Sai .

- Mañana iré a dejarte flores , Sai – susurró , levantándose de su asiento , al ver que las clases ya habían acabado.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

.

- ¡Maldición! –

Waya se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla. Habá investigado al tal "SAI" , pero por más que buscaba , nadie sabía de él . Sólo que llevaba unas semanas jugando en línea y que era de Japón.

- Algo que todo mundo puede concluir- pensó con fastidio . Además , ¿qué tal si Sai ,realmente no era de Japón? , fácilmente pudo haber mentido a la hora de rellenar el formulario .

- Esto es un laberinto –

Y lo que más le molestaba … era esa sensación de sentirse absolutamente sobrepasado . Ese juego… había sido extraño , como si …

"_**Soy bueno , ¿cierto?" **_

Sai había escrito eso al final, como una burla sutil , su superioridad era patente…

- El… él no pudo jugar shidougo conmigo… ¿o si?-

Ante tal revelación Waya sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda .

¡¿Quién demonios era Sai?! .

.

.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Síp, lo sé, me he pasado por no actualizar, pero no crean que he abandonado la historia, la seguiré aunque me demore años, jeje, espero no llegar a tanto. Nos leemos y déjenme reviews : ) **

**Yue **: Gracias por el comentario . Nos leemos

**milly kanzaki** : gracias por tus palabras, me animan a escribir, la verdad había caído en una especie de flojera crónica y no había escrito nada ( las vacaciones de verano, ya ves) , pero como llegó marzo me he hecho el ánimo de que el año ha iniciado , así que ya he subido otro capítulo. Gracias por el review y que estés bien.

**Kauket :** jeje, genial que lo leas, espero leas también este. Chaus


	3. Un juego y múltiples consecuencias

**Un juego y múltiples consecuencias**

.

.

Hikaru no era un chico con muchos amigos, de hecho aparte de Akari , su amiga de la infancia, no podía decir que tenía más amigos . Por ello , pasaba sus horas libres jugando en línea o leyendo algún manga , Hikaru adoraba sus mangas, aunque claro , sus padres no sabían de su afición , después de todo en los mangas él podía ser como esos personajes y hacer cualquier cosa y no estar limitado por su estado de salud.

Por eso había empezado a leer mangas, y con el Go.

El juego en línea iba bien , como cada mañana se levantaba y jugaba un par de horas , luego hacía sus deberes y leía algo de manga .

De hecho Hikaru no hacía nada más, mucho menos leer revistas relacionadas con el go , así que no sabía mucho sobre el "mundo go".

Desde que había vuelto de su desafortunada incursión a ese mundo , había decidido permanecer anónimo, con un bajo perfil .

Sin embargo no era así, aunque él no lo sabía.

En todas partes de Japón , en especial el instituto de Go, había rumores sobre Sai . ¿Quién era? ¿Quién le había enseñado?, aunque estos rumores sólo estaban en las "bajas esferas" , los inseis eran más concientes por pasar horas jugando en líenea, perfeccionándose . Sólo unos cuantos pros comenzaban a escuchar lentamente el nombre de Sai...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°-----

_Hong _Su-yeong estaba aburrido , era un pro que ya se encontraba en las ligas mayores , a pesar de su edad , había sido uno de los tres representantes de Corea en la Copa Hokuto por dos años y por si fuese poco era considerado como una de las grandes amenazas , por parte de sus propios compañeros .

Nada mal para un chico de catorce .

Así que , había considerado bueno tomar unas vacaciones , por ello estaba en Japón, sin embargo nunca había pensado que estaría en esa situación… todo se remontaba a dos horas atrás.

….

Había llegado al salón , cuando encontró a un muchacho rodeado de observadores, por lo visto un buen juego, así que se acercó , pensando que sería su tío o algún otro miembro del salón.

Peor no. Había un chico con mechas rubias …

Se detuvo un momento en el juego , bastante bueno .

-Gracias por el juego – dijo el chico al ganar.

Hikaru estaba penando en ir a su casa , después de todo había decidido dar una vuelta por algún salón ( ya que ir al instituto estaba descartado) , de seguro y la gente en esos lugares era más "normal" . Y había dado con ese salón de go , él, realmente nunca había ido a un salón de go , ya que tenía a Sai ¿para qué gastar su tiempo jugando con otras personas? .

Sin embargo , Sai ya no estaba .

Y realmente quería volver a sentir la tensión de un juego , el tocar las fichas con las manos sudorosas, pensar en el siguiente movimiento … Reencontrarse con su pasado .

Pero… nadie le había ganado , tal como había pasado en los juegos en línea, nadie de ese salón lograba ganarle . Ya llevaba casi medio día . Debía abandonar las esperanzas . Al menos había recordado a Sai , pensando en qué jugada hubiese hecho en su lugar…

-Quiero un juego contigo –

Un niño algo más joven que él había dicho eso . ¿Era broma? ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que este niño le ganase, si nadie del salón lo había hecho?.

-No , gracias, ya me voy – susurró Hikaru en respuesta levantándose.

-¡Hey, no me ignores!- llamó el muchacho - ¡Soy mucho mejor que todos ellos!- Su Yeong no era engreído, pero ciertamente eso era verdad.

-Es cierto, Hon Su Yeong es mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, fue uno de los seleccionados en la Copa Hokuto – dijo suavemente el oponente contra el que había jugado , como si eso zanjase el asunto .

¿Y qué demonios era eso de Hokuto? . bueno… ¿Un juego más no dolía , cierto?.

Y así habían empezado …

Ahora , luego de un intenso juego , Hikaru podía decir que el niño era muy bueno, el mejor contra el que había jugado hasta ahora .

-yo… me rindo – susurró el chico , con los ojos llorosos .

¿Estaba realmente llorando? ¿Por qué? .

-Eto… - Hikaru comenzó a preocuparse al ver las lágrimas del muchacho . ¿No estaba llorando por el juego , o sí? ¡Pero si había sido un gran juego!.

-¡Su nombre!-

-¿He?- Hikaru se levantó asustado al escuchar el grito del niño, quien también se había levantado .

-¡No voy a olvidar su nombre, quiero saberlo!-

¿Este niño se sentía bien?.

-Este….- Notó el tenso ambiente del salón, el resto de sus ocupantes lo observaban asombrados, preocupados y algunos enfadados , eran muchos…

Eso no se veía bien .

-¡Pregunté tu nombre!- el niño golpeó el goban , haciendo que las fichas saltasen , asustando a Hikaru .

-Yo… yo… lo siento, no quería…-

Peor el chico seguía mirándolo .

Y llorando

-¡Gomen!-

Y salió corriendo del salón, sin saber por qué.

-¡Espera!-

Su yeong salió del salón, pero ya era tarde, el muchacho de las mechas rubias había desaparecido de la vista, dejando tras de sí el mejor juego que había jugado en su vida.

-¿Quién eres?- susurró , pero no tuvo respuesta.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

Hikaru llegó a su casa jadeando y apunto de tener un ataque respiratorio . Se alegró de que su madre no estuviese y se dejó caer en el sillón . ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre acababa en situaciones complicadas cuando se trataba de go?.

Y él que había decidido salir , debido a que aún se sentía nervioso por su juego en línea de la mañana . Había creído que sentir las fichas de go en sus dedos , lo tranquilizaría de su anterior jeugo

"Seiji" - ¿ Por qué incluso en línea me encuentro con jugadores extraños? -

-Tal vez sea una maldición – susurró lúgubremente .

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

Maldición o no, para Su yeong ese juego se convirtió en una especie de obsesión , los días siguientes se sentaba por horas viéndolo, analizándolo , esperando en el salón … pero el niño de las mechas rubias nunca llegó .

Así llegó el día en que debía volver a Corea .

-Si él vuelve …-

-Su Yeong… - su tío suspiró – está bien , si vuelve le daré tu correo electrónico –

Su yeong agradeció a su tío .

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿cierto?

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

Sin notarlo pasó medio año , entre los juegos en línea, las clases y las "desapariciones de Touya" , Hikaru comenzó a caer en una suave atmósfera de letanía .

En otro lugar , el instituto de go , un acalorado debate tenía lugar.

-¿Es realmente posible?- Kurata vio a Ogata Seiji mirar intensamente la kifu . – Es posible…-

Kurata comenzaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea mostrarle a Ogata-san esa kifu .

Pero… él también había encontrado interesante la kifu , de hecho si su archirival se la había enviado desde Corea, era porque era increíble.

-Blanco es Hon Su yeong – susurró Touya Koyo , mientras miraba el papel – Pero negro …-

-Imposible -

Kurata comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud mental de Ogata Seiji , no decía nada más desde que había visto la kifu .

-Indudablemente es un buen juego – dijo Kouyo – no creo haber jugado contra este profesional antes –

- Ni yo , pero An- Teson asegura que Su yeong jugó hace medio año contra un pro japonés he… bueno supone que es un pro … por su juego no puede tratarse de un amateur, además me preguntó por qué ocultábamos nuestros jugadores, oh qué molesto puede llegar a ser - dijo Kurata , viendo como Ogata- san respiraba suavemente .

-Sai –

Kurata arrugó el entrecejo - No conozco a ningún Sai entre los pro –

Seiji esbozó una sonrisa burlona – Eso es porque Sai no es un pro –

-Eso no guarda ninguna lógica Ogata-kun – dijo Kouyo .

-Sí… no hay lógica, pero es el juego de Sai , lo reconozco , jugué con él hace unas semanas atrás – susurró oscuramente , como si recordar el hecho le costase demasiado .

-Oh , entonces lo conoces Ogata-kun – dijo Kouyo , pensando en pedirle que acordase en juego entre ambos.

-No, no lo conozco , es un jugador de la red mundial de go –

Kurata arrugó el ceño – Eso es extraño … oh eso quiere decir que realmente no es un pro…-

¿El hombre era lento? ¡Tenía que gritarlo para que lo entendiese!.

-No , Sai no es un pro – dijo Saiji enfadado – es un jugador misterioso , sin duda excelente , solamente juega en Internet y realmente nadie sabe quién es –

-¿Un jugador misterioso? – kurata arrugó el ceño – Eso suena como una conspiración –

Seiji apretó los dientes – Sí ,suena como una – en eso estaba de acuerdo, es decir… ¿Por qué alguien tan bueno como Sai se movía entre las sombras de Internet? ¿Por qué alguien con semejante juego no era conocido por nadie? .

Seiji , desde que había jugado contra Sai , había iniciado una exhaustiva investigación, llegando a la conclusión de que … nadie sabía nada sobre Sai, nada más de que era japonés.

Sai jugaba los domingos y durante la noche .

Sai no elegía a sus contrincantes , poco le importaba jugar contra malos jugadores como excelentes.

Sai no conversaba con nadie, no respondía a provocaciones ( Y Seiji había constatado eso) .

Sai… parecía un fantasma de la red.

-… Ogata-kun –

-Sí, lo siento ¿qué decían?-

-Bueno… -Kurata se veía algo preocupado – An-teson nunca mencionó que Hon Su Yeong haya jugado en línea contra he… Sai –

Un momento… Seiji fulminó con la mirada a Kurata.

-¿Qué jugó cara a cara contra Sai?-

Kurata retrocedió un paso al ver la mirada de Seiji – Bueno… él no lo mencionó –

-¡Y qué esperas para averiguarlo!-

-Ogata- kun – llamó Kouyo al ver que su discípulo se alteraba , asustando a Kurata .

-Lo siento, Kurata- san , pero es realmente importante saber algo de Sai -

-Hai…-

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................

........................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

Una hora más tarde , Ogata Seiji estaba tirado en su cama , mirando el techo .

" _An- teson dijo eso… "_

" _Entonces es realmente notable_" había dicho su maestro .

-Notable – susurró Seiji con humor negro – Si Su yeong realmente jugó contra Sai ( y su juego así lo avalaba) entonces es una locura-

-Un monstruo , Sai es un monstruo – susurró en la oscuridad de su cuarto .

"_Un niño, An- teson dijo que Su yeong había jugado contra un adolescente japonés "_

- Perdí contra un maldito mocoso que juega a ser Dios en Internet-

Seiji Ogata esa noche se juró averiguar la verdadera identidad de Sai .

Al precio que fuera.

.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

**Hola: Oh , ya sé , me he demorado un siglo y lo siento. Ahora , con respecto al juego entre Hikaru y Ogata , lo pondré en el próximo capítulo. **

**Y gracias por los review, son pocos ,pero geniales : ) (snif , sólo dos personas me escribieron! )**

**tsubasa_angel :** gracias por el comentario y siento haber demorado tanto, la verdad mi tiempo es tan escaso T.T , pero haré lo posible por subir otro cap luego . Y voy a seguir con el fic aunque me tarde, jeje . Nos leemos!

**Leluto :** jeje , sip siempre me ha gustado pensar qué haría pasado si Hikaru y Touya hubiesen sido compañeros desde un inicio, bueno… veremos como sale el fic xD. Nos leemos y espero te haya gustado el capítulo.


	4. Fantasma

**Fantasma**

.

.

Ya solo quedaban cuatro meses para que se acabase el año escolar .Hikaru estaba esperando que llegasen las vacaciones .

- Me quedaré en Japón el primer mes , luego iré a Corea – dijo Touya respondiendo la pregunta de Hikaru. - ¿Y tú , Shindou?-

El muchacho se encogió de hombros . – Supongo que me quedaré en Tokio –

Ambos chicos vestían sus uniformes de Kaio, mientras caminaban en el supermercado. Shindou llevaba el carrito y Touya se encargaba de elegir los productos . La escena hubiese parecido extraña meses antes, sin embargo ambos muchachos pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos , y ahora, que los padres de Touya se encontraban fuera de Japón , Shindou se había ofrecido a ayudar a su amigo en todo lo que pudiese, así que allí estaban ambos , haciendo las compras para la cena de ese día .

Touya asintió distraídamente , mientras dejaba en el carrito los fideos . Era extraño , jamás había llegado a pensar que sería tan apegado a alguien ¿así que de eso se trataba la amistad? , miró a Shindou , quien parecía interesado en un par de sobres de comida instantánea "Ramen , debí saberlo" . Internamente sonrió y tomó un par de ellos , Shindou lo miró atentamente .

- ¿Vas a hacer ramen?- preguntó suavemente, intentando parecer indiferente .

- Tal vez- respondió Akira en el mismo tono .

Sí, una extraña amistad, reconoció el hijo del Meijin , sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba Shindou en esos instantes .

- Si quieres puedes venir a comer conmigo –.

- ¡Qué bien!- dijo por toda respuesta el chico de las mechas rubias.

Akira esbozó una suave sonrisa .

.

Una vez que Shindou llamase a su madre y le explicase que se quedaría a comer en la casa de su amigo , Touya se preparó para hacer la cena .

Shindou ayudó bastante . El joven pro tuvo que reconocer que Shindou era muy bueno en la cocina y así se lo expresó , cuando finalmente acabaron y se sentaron a cenar.

- ¿Bueno?-se rió Shindou , mientras comía - ¿Bromeas? ¡Sólo sé preparar ramen!- reveló riendo de la cara de asombro de su compañero .

La cena transcurrió entre risas y comentarios sobre la escuela . Y así sin que los chicos lo notaran , las horas pasaron y se hizo evidente que Hikaru debía irse.

- Nos veremos mañana en la escuela –se despidió Akira a lo que el chico asintió sonriendo .

De camino a casa , Hikaru notó dos cosas , la primera que Touya se había convertido irremediablemente en su mejor amigo (lo cual no dejaba de sorprenderlo , desde la "muerte" de Sai que no se sentía tan apegado a alguien) y la segunda que sentía unas ganas tremendas de ir a la rumba de Torajiro.

- Mañana – se prometió el joven ,llegando a casa – iré mañana a dejarte flores, Sai-

.

.

* * *

Era de noche y no podía dormir . Hikaru maldijo por lo bajo y vio que recién eran las dos de la mañana . Había dormido cuatro horas "Bueno, no es que necesite más" y era cierto, solía necesitar entre cuatro a seis horas para estar despierto.

Prendió la luz y vio su portátil en el escritorio.

"Aún quedan tres horas para que me levante". Decidido entonces…

Tres minutos más tarde , Sai estaba en línea .

* * *

.

Ogata Seiji había tenido un día infernal y eso se resumía en su derrota , por parte de Kuwabara . ¡Ese viejo y sus trucos mentales!.

Así que para relajarse se había ido a beber un poco , causando que llegase a esas indecorosas horas de la madrugada . Acomodándose los lentes vio que eran las tres.

- Qué más da- dijo a nadie en especial , aunque uno de sus peces de colores se le quedó viendo atentamente – estúpido viejo – volvió a decir, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo y prendía el computador.

Era obvio que no podría conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera esa borrachera le había sacado el sabor de la derrota , quizás si humillaba a un par de jugadores por Internet se sintiese mejor.

Amargamente recordó su más memorable juego por la red.

Había sido ingenuamente embaucado por un jugador desconocido , sí, eso había ocurrido , se había dejado sorprender por sus jugadas antiguas y trampas . Sai no era tan bueno … estaba seguro que si volvía a jugar nuevamente con él, el resultado sería diferente .

Y entonces el cigarrillo se le calló de los dedos.

Sonrió un tanto escalofriante y cliqueó el nickname que tanto le había dado que pensar últimamente.

SAI.

Al otro lado de la ciudad , Hikaru bostezó y casi sin poner atención aceptó el desafío.

.......

.

Por otro lado , en un pequeño departamento , que acababa de ser inaugurado con una sencilla fiesta , un grupo de jóvenes miraban casi sin creerlo su buena suerte.

- ¡Te dije que era buena idea!-gritó Waya a Isumi , quien se restregaba un ojo por el sueño .

Iré a preparar café-dijo el mayor .

- ¡Y de paso despierta a Fuku y Nase!-

Isumi asintió, sabiendo que ambos chicos querrían ver ese juego.

Un par de jugadas más tarde , tanto Hikaru como Ogata estaban poniendo toda su atención al juego . Así como sus espectadores.

- Es escalofriante – dijo Nase , viendo el movimiento de Sai.

- Están muy justos – susurró Fuku acercándose más a la pantalla .

Los jóvenes miraron un rato más , hasta que el blanco movió .

- No, se equivocan , negro va ganando – Isumi aseguró - ¿Ven el grupo de ojos al lado de la derecha?-los chicos asintieron y abrieron mucho los ojos …

- Están muertas…- susurró Ogata sin querer creerlo , con su última jugada había condenado a las fichas de la derecha y ahora…

Hikaru sonrió y con un solo movimiento condenó a seis fichas blancas . - ¿Y ahora qué harás?-

Las tres cuarenta y cinco , marcó el reloj.

Seiji vio la pantalla – Creo que puedo sobrevivir, pero …-

Un clic más.

Y la respuesta de Sai.

- Siento como si ya hubiese perdido este juego – susurró cerrando los ojos .

Otro clic más.

- Ogata-sensei aún puede ganar ¿verdad? – preguntó Nase por lo bajo, como si insinuar que el pro pudiese perder fuese impensable, mucho menos contra un total desconocido.

- Yo… no lo sé- susurró Fuku .

Waya apretó los puños con indignación . ¿Quién era ese chico que jugaba como un igual ante los mejores jugadores del país?.

- ¡Es un demonio!-gruñó fastidiado , asustando a sus amigos .

- Un demonio – susurró Ogata , veinte minutos más tarde , viendo que era imposible ganar .

Unos cuantos "clics" más tarde, Sai había obtenido otro victoria .

Viendo que ya era bastante tarde, decidió apagar el computador, sin embargo notó un mensaje de "Seiji".

Con algo de pereza abrió el mensaje .

" **Juego interesante , pero puedes repetirlo ante una persona de carne y hueso ¿puedes, niño?" . **

Hikaru arrugó el ceño – Y a ti que más te da – susurró molesto , no era la primera vez que Seiji le enviaba ese tipo de mensajes. Recordaba bien la primera vez que habían jugado , y el sujeto no había dejado de decir ese tipo de cosas.

Iba a apagar el portátil, cuando llegó otro mensaje.

.

" **Se necesita más que ser un fantasma , porque eso eres ¿lo sabías , niño? "el santo de Internet, Sai" así es como te han nombrado . Pero nunca brillarás en la realidad". **

.

- ¡ Qué sujeto tan molesto!- gruñó . Sin embargo una parte de él , sabía que tenía algo de razón . El podía jugar todo lo que quisiera en la red , pero afuera… en los salones …

Con un escalofrío recordó sus incursiones en los salones de go y el instituto de go … Así como al niño extranjero …

- ¿Otro mensaje? ¿pero es que este tipo no piensa dejarme en pez?- gruñó y leyó .

.

" **¿Te atreverías a jugar nuevamente en el mundo de verdad?" **

.

Hikaru se sintió mal . ¿Cómo que "nuevamente?. ¿Acaso… acaso había jugado contra ese tipo?.

No … estaba seguro que no. ¿verdad?.

.

"**Por cierto, Hon Su yeong te envía saludos ¿lo recuerdas? . Un muchacho coreano al que derrotaste en un salón de go hace unos cuantos meses". **

Sintió la sangre retumbar en su cabeza . ¿El niño extranjero? ¿conocía a ese chico? .

.

"**No dices nada, vaya… muy apropiado para una fantasma". **

No supo porqué , pero antes que lo notase había escrito y enviado un mensaje .Hikaru ,horrorizado vio el producto de sus emociones reflejado en la pantalla.

" **¡No soy un fantasma , déjame en paz!" **

.

En su departamento , Ogata esbozó una sonrisa –vaya vaya , así que he tocado una fibra sensible , veamos entonces qué más puedo provocar-

" **Si no eres un fantasma , entonces qué eres ¿acaso un demonio?" . **

.

Hikaru maldijo y apretó los puños ¿por qué lo molestaba tanto? . Se sentía enfadado , pero … por qué tanto… ¿quizás por la alusión a un fantasma? ¿tal vez porque eso le hizo recordar a Sai?.

Ni siquiera él sabía bien la razón , como tampoco la causa de esos mensajes .

.

" **Silencio otra vez ¿tan perdido estás en tus pensamientos? ¿En qué piensas Sai? ¿Tal vez alguien ya te mencionó esto? ¿tu maestro quizás?". **

No se dio cuanta, pero había empezado a temblar .

- Sai -susurró el niño abrazándose , cerró los ojos y notó que unas lágrimas se le escapaban , porque Sai sí había dicho algo similar.

Antes de marcharse , su amigo y maestro le había dicho que ya no tenía nada más que enseñarle . – "_Debes salir al mundo , Hikaru, es más grande que tú o yo , es la esencia de la vida y eso no te lo puedo enseñar" había sonreído tristemente "porque soy sólo un fantasma"… _

_.  
_

" **¿ Fantasma, estás ahí?" **

Hikaru abrió los ojos con evidente pavor .

" **Niño-fantasma , responde". **

Aún temblaba _. – Debes salir al mundo, Hikaru-_ La voz de Sai…

" **¡Deja de jugar a ser un fantasma en la red y sal al mundo real! ". **

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó Hikaru y tiró su computador portátil al suelo .

El ruido le hizo dar un respingo . Se quedó muy quieto , no sabía bien si por el miedo de que sus padre hubiesen despertado o porque aún podía escuchar las palabras de Sai en su mente , sentir la tristeza de su amigo .

Eran las cuatro y media.

Hikaru cerró los ojos y lloró sobre su cama , sin importarle nada .

A las cinco se quedó dormido .

A las siete el despertador sonó , pero nadie lo apagó.

Y a las siete treinta su madre gritó enfadada al ver el computador portátil en el suelo.

A las siete con cincuenta , Hikaru salía de su casa , sabiéndose castigado , sintiéndose triste , pero más que nada sintiéndose miserable por no hacer caso de las palabras de Sai.

Y a las ocho saludó a Touya y fingió que todo estaba bien .

A las ocho con diez Touya supo que algo estaba mal, porque Hikaru de pronto se desmayó.

* * *

.

.

**Hola a todos, lo sé me he demorado un mundo en actualizar y lo siento mucho, de veras!, Y si voy a seguir con este fic , no tengan duda de eso, sólo que con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente he estado algo liada , pero espero actualizar normalmente pronto. Espero, jeje. **

**Hikari:** Hola y oye que emocionante que te interese mi fic, obvio que puedes traducirlo si es que aún quieres . Nos leemos!

**Leluto :** ogata el malo? , puede ser, y hay que reconocer que su personaje da para mucho , jejej, gracias por el review y nos leemos pronto!.

**Miriam**: jeje, bueno ya veremos que hace hikaru para esquivar a Ogata , pretendo que se topen pronto , leemos.

**Primera_sombra:** Okis y gracias por el comentario!.

**Phycis:** Okis, tomaré en cuenta tus puntos, aunque no soy del todo buena con eso de la puntuación :P y lo del beta, pues nunca me lo he pensado , no creo que me anime. Nos leemos!.

**Leiren :** Oh lo siento por tus musas ( yo que tú las encerraba con llave : ) jaja , bueno, nos leemos pronto!

**Marina :**oh sí, culpable , lo admito , demoré meses en actualizar, lo siento! : ) nos leemos!

**Isabel:** Oh que mal, sé lo duro que es no tener bueno el computador, espero que ya lo hayan reparado. Bye!

**Maria Alejandra :** hey gracias por el comentario.

**aki159 :** Sip lo mismo que he dicho antes: lo siento! , espero no demorarme tanto la próxima.


	5. El misterioso prodigio

**El misterioso prodigio**

.

Vio el rostro del chico tan pálido que dudó del pronóstico de la enfermera . ¿Sólo estrés? , ¿cuántas eran las posibilidades de que Shindou se hubiese desmayado sólo por estrés. Había que reconocer que Shindou era un buen alumno , siempre hacía sus tareas y entregaba los ensayos a tiempo ¿quizás se esforzaba demasiado? . Vagamente recordó haber escuchado al director mencionar a su padre que Shindou era un alumno becado . ¿todo se debía a eso? ¿o quizás algo más? .

Akira suspiró pensando que llevaba haciendo mucho eso en la última hora .

Le había bastado saludar a Shindou para saber que algo no estaba bien , su sonrisa se veía tensa y ocultaba sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello. El por su parte no había dicho nada y acompañado a su amigo hasta el aula , no pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que …

-¿Touya- kun , cierto?- preguntó la enfermera , sacándolo de sus pensamientos – No es necesario que te quedes , Shindou-kun despertará dentro de poco –

-Prefiero esperar , si no es un problema , Mogami-san -

La enfermera de la escuela asintió y se fue a su despacho, sin dejar de pensar que era extraño ver a Touya Akira ser tan apegado a alguien .

Una vez solos , Akira siguió su examen de Hikaru o más bien analizándose .

Fue terrible ver a Shindou desmayarse , había sentido un peso terrible , nada que hubiese vivido se comparaba a eso , ni siquiera cualquiera de sus derrotas en el go . Fue como si lo asfixiaran , ¿tan importante era Shindou en su vida? .

Tuvo que reconocer que sí , Shindou era un aspecto de sí mismo que ignoraba hasta hoy , sabía que eran amigos , su mejor amigo, pero no hasta qué grado le importaba el bienestar de Shindou . ¿Por qué no le había dicho que se sentía mal? ¿Por qué vino a la escuela si se sentía cansado?.

Vio que se removía inquieto . - ¿Shindou? – preguntó , evitando la tentación de llamar a Mogami-san .

Shindou , por su parte no parecía reaccionar y se movía y murmuraba algo - ¿Qué pasa , Shindou?- susurró preocupado al ver que apretaba las sábanas . ¿Estaría soñando?.

No aguantando más ver a su amigo en ese estado, se levantó para ir por la enfermera . No había dado ni dos pasos , cuando el sonido de la voz de Shindou lo detuvo

-No… no me dejes – susurró . Akira se giró , pensando que había despertado, pero notó que Shindou tenía los ojos cerrados .

No sabiendo bien qué hacer , se acercó a la cama . Vio que su compañero estaba agitado, su cabello negro estaba todo revuelto y sus mechas rubias cubrían sus ojos , aún apretaba las sábanas y seguía murmurando algo ininteligible .

-No , Sai , no …- murmuró otra vez , dejando a Touya más preocupado aún.

-Ya regreso , Shindou- susurró antes de ir por la enfermera.

Media hora más tarde, Touya estaba en clases . Mogami-san lo había enviado a clases "No sacas nada preocupándote –Touya-kun" había dicho "Es mejor para ti que vayas a clases" y sin más lo había sacado de la enfermería .

Así que por ello estaba allí, viendo a Kazami-san escribir unas ecuaciones en el pizarrón. Aunque realmente no necesitaba prestar atención , esa parte ya la había estudiado con Shindou el jueves pasado… ¿Shindou habría despertado ya?

Miró con desgana su libro de matemáticas . ¿Y qué había estado murmurando Shindou? , ¿Que alguien no lo dejara? - Sai – murmuró , sí , ese había sido el nombre que había susurrado en su sueño . ¿Quién sería ese tal Sai y por qué Shindou temía tanto que lo dejara? .

Akira miró las ecuaciones con desgana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

.

De camino a casa , Hikaru podía sentir la atenta mirada de Akira sobre él .Sus ojos no lo abandonaban ni un solo instante , llegando a ser un tanto molesto.

-¿Así que ya te sientes bien? – preguntó Touya seriamente .

Hikaru asintió – Fue nada más que un mareo – aseguró , dando gracias que Touya no estuviese enterado de sus problemas de salud, no quería pensar cómo estaría si supiese sobre ellos, "No, mejor que siga ignorándolos, ya bastante preocupado parece, no quiero saber como se pondría de saberlos" .

Caminaron en silencio, llegando a la intersección en que se separaban .Sin embargo , Touya se detuvo.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa – dijo decididamente .

-¿He? , Touya , en serio estoy bien – aseguró . - ¡Lo juro, estoy perfectamente!-

Akira no dijo nada por unos segundos, luego su mirada cambio a una de total concentración , casi como si quisiese desentrañar las verdades del universo , o al menos eso pensó Hikaru.

De un momento a otro, Akira tomó del brazo al chico y lo obligó a caminar.

-¡Touya, qué haces!- gritó el muchacho , viendo como su compañero prácticamente lo arrastraba por la calle - ¡Puedo caminar solo!- gritó , intentado zafarse de su agarre, pero no podía.

-¡Touya! –gritó nuevamente , no entendiendo el extraño comportamiento del menor - ¡Oye , Touya!-gritó más fuerte, ganándose unas cuantas miradas curiosas de los transeúntes , ante lo cual Hikaru optó por guardar silencio, la situación era ya bastante vergonzosa como para que el resto reparase más de la cuenta en ellos.

Viendo que sus esfuerzos no tenían sentido, Hikaru optó por dejarse hacer.

Más rápido de lo esperado llegaron a la estación , donde Touya le dio una mirada seria y lo soltó.

- No me vuelvas a mentir, Shindou-susurró introduciendo el ticket del tren . Hikaru no supo que contestar a eso, así que también pasó su ticket . Ambos llegaron al andén de forma silenciosa.

Era media tarde cuando se bajaron del tren , había un ambiente tenso entre ambos , y el hecho de que no hubiesen podido hablar en el tren (iba ridículamente lleno) no ayudaba.

Iban aún callados , cuando pasaron por el parque de su barrio . No aguantando más la situación, Hikaru se aclaró la garganta . Touya le dio una mirada carente de emoción .

- Puede que no me sintiese tan bien …–reconoció Hikaru . Touya seguía sin decir nada . Hikaru miró el cielo , preguntándose por qué su mejor (y único , si no contaba a Akari) parecía tan enfadado.

- Oye , mira Tou… -

-¡Shindou!- gritó Akira interrumpiéndolo , su mirada lo dejó paralizado, ¡realmente estaba enfadado! . Sus ojos parecían tan fríos como el acero , sin notarlo dio un paso atrás. ¿Qué pasaba con él?.

Akira sin notar la turbación de Hikaru , dio un paso adelante y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Hikaru(quien dio un respingo) , lo miró más fijamente, de ser posible.

-¿Quién es Sai?- preguntó en casi un susurro .

Hikaru fue conciente que tenía los ojos abiertos y su labio había comenzado a temblar - ¿Qué? – pudo balbucear como sola respuesta .

Touya no había perdido detalle de las reacciones de Shindou , primero incredulidad , luego miedo ( ¿por qué miedo?) y luego una tristeza que lo hizo esquivar su mirada .

Por su parte Hikaru no había podido aguantar los ojos llenos de emoción de Akira , ni siquiera sabía por qué . ¿Cómo se había enterado de Sai? ¿Por qué Touya había tenido que sacar el tema , cuando se sentía tan vulnerable? .

Miró a unos niños jugar en el parque y recordó que hace no muchos años atrás él solía venir a jugar con Sai .

Sai… ¿Por qué había tenido que irse? .

¿Por qué Seiji había tenido que mencionar a Sai? ¿Por qué Touya lo mencionaba ahora? ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en recordarle que su amigo y mentor ya no estaba? ¿No sabían lo mucho que lo lastimaba? ¿Por qué no veían que era duro vivir sin Sai?.

Sai había sido su mundo , su propio y bello universo , uno feliz del cual jamás hubiese querido salir , fue como un hermano mayor , siempre allí para él, escuchando sus preocupaciones, miedos , siendo su estandarte y piedra angular , quién lo había visto llorar cuando los otros niños no querían jugar con él, quién lo protegió de la soledad …

Sai había sido… más importante en su vida que sus propios padres.

Y ya no estaba…

Jamás estaría…

- Shindou- susurró Akira preocupado al ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de su amigo.

Miles de pensamientos llenaban la mente de Touya , pero ninguno llegaba a explicar la actitud de su amigo, ¿quizás había sido demasiado brusco? . Casi como si el contacto dañase a Shindou, Akira retiró sus manos de sus hombros.

Desde niño Touya había sido directo , así lo habían criado , a enfrentar los problemas de frente, sin demora . Quizás no era muy bueno en mostrar sus emociones , o al menos eso decían sus compañeros de preparatoria… ¿acaso tenían razón? , ¿acaso su actitud había hecho llorar a Shindou? .

Sin saber qué hacer , Akira miró a Hikaru . EL niño seguía llorando ,ajeno a su alrededor como si estuviese demasiado lejos de él . Sintió un nudo en la garganta , Shindou realmente parecía absorto en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había dicho para qué su amigo se mostrase de esa manera ¿quizás tenía algo que ver con ese tal Sai?.

- Shindou , yo …-

Pero Hikaru no lo escuchó , se limpió las lágrimas y sin decir nada dio media vuelta .

Akira vio como se alejaba hacia su casa .

Tuvo ganas de detenerlo, pedirle explicaciones , incluso pensó en obligarlo a que le contase qué estaba mal … pero conocía Shindou lo suficiente como para saber que no hablaría , fuese lo que ocurriese con su amigo no hablaría, no ahora, no en ese estado .Lo sabía , porque Shindou siempre había sido reservado …

Akira se mordió el labio, ¿reservado? , ¡Shindou parecía una maldita caja fuerte! . Era cierto que eran amigos, que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos , incluso estudiaban juntos, pero realmente no hablaban sobre temas profundos . Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿qué sabía sobre Shindou?.

Shindou era hijo único, sus abuelos vivían cerca de su casa … tenía una amiga llamada Akari , le gustaba el ramen (demasiado para ser sano) , le encantaba el color amarillo (incluso se había teñido el flequillo de ese color) y podía recitar los emperadores del periodo Heian , así como sus años de gobiernos, obras y hazañas militares tan bien como el profesor de historia antigua… y… y…

Con espanto , Akira, se dio cuenta que no sabía nada más de Shindou. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiese nada más? , llevaba meses de haber conocido a Shindou y ¿no sabía siquiera a qué se dedicaban sus padres?.

Pensando en ello, Shindou no hablaba mucho de su familia … ¿ Sai era un familiar? , tal vez lo fuera por la forma en que Hikaru lo había llamado entre sueños…

El genio del go se sintió esa tarde inmensamente idiota…

Ya en casa Hikaru notó que su madre no estaba , mejor así , subió lentamente a su habitación y se tiró en la cama .

-Sai… - susurró cerrando los ojos , deseando poder verlo aunque fuese una sola vez.

.

* * *

.

Akira llegó a su casa casi sin notarlo .

Suspiró y entró siendo saludado por su madre.

- ¿Akira-kun , sucedió algo? – preguntó su madre preocupado .

- No oka-san ¿por qué?- preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de seriedad .

Su amdre lo miró por unos minutos .

- Llegas tarde para el estudio de go – dijo sencillamente a lo que Akira giró la cabeza demasiado rápido mirando el reloj .

¡1 hora tarde! – ah… ¡debo cambiarme de ropa! Arigato oka-san - dijo y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Akiko sonrió sin poder evitarlo , era la primera vez que veía a su Akira actuar tan infantilmente , correr nada menos…

- Quizás encontró una novia – pensó sonriendo alegremente .

Lejos de haber encontrado una novia como su madre pensaba , Touya hacía lo posible por cambiarse lo más rápido posible , aunque no era tarea fácil teniendo aún en la mente los acontecimientos recientes con Shindou .

Veinte minutos más tarde ingresó a la sala de estudio . Su padre, Ogata-san y Ashiwara-san estaban alrededor del goban .

- Akira –saludó Ogata al verlo entrar

- Ogata-sensei , padre , Ashiwara-san -saludó él sentándose - lamento la demora -

Ogata frunció el ceño preguntándose qué razón había llevado a Akira retrasarse , debió ser algo importante , después de todo nunca había llegado tarde a una de las sesiones de estudio .

-Estábamos analizando este juego, ¿qué opinas , Akira? - preguntó Ogata .

Akira puso su atención . Blanco era … Ogata – sensei , pero negro … abrió los ojos notando las grandes jugadas que negro había hecho y al final…

Subió la cabeza en dirección a Ogata , casi sin creerlo - ¿Quién es negro?-

Ogata se acomodó los lentes – ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pueda ser?- preguntó

Touya Kouyo y Ashiwara se mantenían en silencio , mientras Akira no dejaba de sentir su corazón latir fuertemente . Ese juego era… ¡brillante! .

-No , no lo sé Ogata-sensei ¿es acaso algún pro de Kansai?-

Ogata negó , notando las emociones reflejarse en el rostro de Akira – Ni siquiera es un profesional –

¡¿Qué no era un pro? . - Es imposible … - susurró sin poder creerlo , con ese nivel ¿y no era un pro? , qué clase de amateur era…

- Entonces es un jugador amateur … ¿acaso representa a Japón?- preguntó buscando la manera de sacarle la información a Ogata-sensei , después de todo realmente quería un juego contra el adversario que había vencido a Ogata , un juego tan hermoso … ¡ él quería un juego como ese! .

Ogata se acomodó los lentes y volvió a negar .

- ¿Entonces… quién es? –preguntó frustrado .

- Eso me gustaría saber – dijo sencillamente Ogata – He jugado con él dos veces , la última vez fue ayer , este es el juego –

- Pero… si ha jugado antes con él ¿Cómo no puede saber quién es?- preguntó Akira sin entender nada .

Ogata sonrió - ¿Haz jugado alguna vez en la red mundial de go , Akira?-

- Ya veo…- susurró el adolescente , entendiendo qué había ocurrido , así que el adversario de Ogata-sensei había sido mediante el Internet …

- Su nickname es Sai y apareció hace medio año –continuó Ogata – no hay mucha información sobré él , es muy reservado –hizo una mueca - suele jugar por las noches y los domingos y hasta ahora nadie le ha ganado…-

-Nadie le ha ganado – repitió Akira como si no lo pudiese creer, dio una mirada al goban , las fichas negras representando un hermoso patrón …

- ¡Sí que es un misterio!- dijo Ashiwara sonriendo – aunque es japonés ¿verdad?-

Touya Kouyo asintió , Akira miró a su padre – ¿Otou-san también has jugado contra él?-

Kouyo negó seriamente .

- ¡Yo quiero un juego!- anunció Ashiwara- en cuanto llegue a mi casa voy a conectarme , con algo de suerte y lo encontraré!-

El Internet… un jugador misterioso con el cual incluso los pros del calibre de Ogata-sensei perdían… ¡él también quería un juego!.

- Hay algo más – dijo Ogata seriamente , haciendo que Akira sintiese un escalofrío por la espalda – por lo visto hubo un juego más digno de mencionarse , Sai… jugó hace meses contra un joven pro coreano , Hon Su Yeong …-

- ¿Hon Su Yeong , uno de los representantes de corea en la copa Hokuto? – preguntó Akira , Ogata asintió .

- Sí… Hon Su Yeong jugó contra Sai … pero en persona – hizo una mueca – fue un encuentro casual… ganó Sai , pero eso no es lo importante –

- ¿No lo es?- preguntó Akira confundido .

Ogata frunció el ceño, como si estuviese en un gran dilema - No, lo increíble es que según Hon Su Yeong , Sai es un adolescente -

Akira miró impactado a Ogata – Un … ¿muchacho?- ¡Un chico había vencido a Ogata-sensei! ¡ ¿Un adolescente era el creador de ese patrón? ¿realmente? .

Había en Japón un muchacho con ese nivel de go…

- ¡Ogata-san! ¿Hon Su Yeong no mencionó nada más? ¡ ¿algo más con qué localizar a ese muchacho? –

- Akira…- dijo Touya Kouyo impresionado por la pasión en la voz de su hijo, aunque de cierta forma lo entendía , durante años Akira había buscado un igual entre los jóvenes pros , pero ninguno había demostrado ser un rival para su hijo , en cambio ahora , aparecía un joven con un go sorprendente y aunque no fuera un pro , era entendible que Akira quisiera encontrarlo.

Ogata suspiró – No , nada más Akira , según An-teson Su Yeong intentó obtener el nombre del joven , pero éste por alguna razón salió huyendo del salón de go en que jugaron –

- Ya veo…- susurró abatido .

El estudio siguió una media hora más , hasta que finalmente Ogata y Ashiwara se marcharon y Akira se retiró a su habitación , sentado en su cama no dejaba de observar su computador , preguntándose si al ingresar el desconocido prodigio estaría en línea…

- No lo sabré si me quedó aquí – se dijo tomando aire .

1 minuto más tarde "Akira" estaba en línea.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Hola! Lo sé , no intenten lincharme , me he demorado mucho , pero ya est´el nuevo cap , verdad? , : ) espero les haya gustado y anuncio que no dejaré el fic aunque me demoré en actualizar . **

**Nos leemos!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Hikari:** hola y bueno puedes traducirlo cuando acabe ,e s una buena idea xD . Nos leemos!

**Jeliel:** ah , lo sé , me demoro un siglo en cada actualización :( pero trataré de subri más rápido , jeje. Nos leemos!

**Leluto** :hay que lindo , me entiendes cuando me demoro en actualizar T.T , gracias! xDDD. Y bueno, hikaru se desmayó por culpa de ogata , mira que recordarle al niño sobre sai y fantasmas , hay que golpear a ogata , jaja , Nos leemos!

**Kikimaru** : okis , gracais por el mensaje y sí, voy a seguir con la historia : ) nos leemos


	6. Cosas de familia

**Cosas de familia**

.

.

Para fastidio de Touya Akira , ese día Sai no estaba en línea , aunque no fue de todo un desperdicio , porque en la misma red de go se encontró con un foro sobre el "misterioso santo de del go , Sai" , habían innumerables kifus de antiguos juegos, unos más interesantes que otros , incluso encontró el juego de "Seiji v/s Sai" algo que lo hizo poner mucha atención en el patrón , ya que la tarde anterior estaba demasiado distraído como para pensar claramente en ese juego .

Luego de unas cuantas horas en internet decidió acostarse, después de todo tenía escuela al día siguiente…

Touya se mostró igual que siempre al siguiente, a pesar de que Hikaru seguía distante y con cierta melancolía , el pro hacía lo posible por aparentar normalidad, aunque fue casi imposible a la hora del almuerzo cuando Shindou comenzó a jugar con su comida …

Media hora más tarde seguía en lo mismo , empujando de un lado para otro el arroz con sus palillos .

-Shindou –

Hikaru alzó la vista sin expresión , luego notando su falta esbozó una tímida sonrisa – Ya estoy lleno – dijo sencillamente , Touya se mordió la lengua para no gritarle que no había comido nada desde la mañana .

Se limitó a suspirar , el día no siguió mejor …

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto quien no estaba teniendo un buen día era Ogata Seiji , quien había pasado casi todo el día en la red de go buscando información sobre Sai , pero todo lo relativo al misterioso jugador era escaso y confuso , lo único seguro es que era japonés y un adolescente (según Su Yeong) .

- Esto es desesperante –murmuró encendiendo otro cigarrillo . La verdad no acababa de entender como un adolescente , un simple chiquillo había logrado un nivel tan alto en go , ¡le había ganado , a él , un 7-dan! … ese chico era un enigma y él odiaba las conspiraciones y enigmas… ¿quién había sido el maestro del muchacho? ¿cuántos años llevaba jugando go? …

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta , estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchar la puerta de su apartamento ser golpeado, intrigado se dirigió hacia la entrada.

- ¿Otou-san?-

Ogata Seiji vio sorprendido el rostro de su padre.

Sabía perfectamente bien que cada vez que aparecía su padre significaban malas noticias , pero esto… debía ser una broma.

- Es importante para Sakura , Seiji – insistió su padre seriamente fumando uno de sus cigarrillos.

El profesional del go se acomodó los lentes… vaya así que esta vez no iba a ser intermediario entre sus padres … qué ¿alivio?.

Seiji Ogata recordó las antiguas discusiones entre sus padres , quienes se habían separado hace unos diez años , sin embargo aún continuaban topándose en reuniones y celebraciones , ya fueran de navidad o cumpleaños, algo inevitable teniendo en cuenta que tenían casi los mismos amigos… rayos, incluso trabajan en el mismo rubro ,ambos eran arquitectos y era prácticamente imposible no toparse en Tokio , si se estaba en el negocio de las construcciones…

Como fuera , dio gracias porque el tema no eran sus padres, sino su madrastra… Su padre se había casado hace cinco años con una escritora llamada Sakura Higurashi , quien a su vez había enviudado a joven edad teniendo solamente una hija llamada Miho Mogami .

Se había topado un par de veces con Miho , era bastante agradable para ser una periodista deportiva , incluso había tenido la decencia de mirar avergonzada cuando su padre los había presentado y "notado" que era "Ogata Seiji" , uno de los poseedores de título de go ; por lo visto Mogami-san era una fiel admiradora del go …

Con respecto a su madrastra era una mujer muy amable , con unos modales refinados que hacía uno pensar que se había criado en un férreo ambiente tradicional… Realmente no sabía mucho sobre su "otra familia", como a su padre le agradaba llamarla , de lo que había oído de su padre , la familia Higurashi era un antiguo clan que estaba en el negocio de las antigüedades y su cabeza de familia, Kou Higurashi se jactaba de poseer la mayor colección de escritos del periodo Heian , entre otros "coloridos" artículos.

- ¿Y pretendes que pase todo el fin de semana en la residencia Higurashi con todos sus parientes?- preguntó suavemente inhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

Su padre hizo una mueca.

-Seiji , no te estoy pidiendo un gran sacrifico, así que no pongas esa cara -

Ryuichi Seiji suspiró – Es complicado –dijo jugando con su cigarrillo – Por lo que Sakura me contó , hace años, antes que nos casáramos , hubo una gran pelea entre su padre , Kou Higurashi y una de sus hijas, sakura no me dio detalles , pero el hecho es que el viejo está muy enfermo y quiere alivianar sus culpas , así que convocó a toda la familia –alzó una ceja viendo el rostro de su hijo – y sí… eso te incluye , ya que técnicamente pasas a ser hijo político de Sakura -

- ¿Es una reunión familiar o un drama del periodo Heian?- preguntó sarcásticamente , mientras seguía fumando , su padre hizo una mueca.

-Supongo que hay un poco de ambas … -

.

* * *

.

La casa era grande… incluso más que la casa de su sensei .

-Supongo que la parte del dinero no era una exageración – susurró para si , mientras bajaba de su automóvil , su padre a su lado hizo una mueca .

- ¡No puedo creer que esté otra vez aquí!- se quejó Miho con un escalofrío – La última vez que estuve, la abuela no me dejó salir hasta que hice la ceremonia del té a la perfección…-

Sakura Higurashi(Ogata , si tomamos en cuenta su apellido de casada) meneó la cabeza – No seas exagerada, Miho –

Su hijo arrugó el ceño - ¿exagerada? ¡tenía trece años y me dejó sentada por horas!- gritó enfadada – la abuela da miedo…-

Seijo Ogata alzó una ceja y simplemente siguió a Sakura y su padre , que ya ingresaban a la residencia .

- Genial, déjenme hablando sola… -refunfuñó siguiendo a su familia.

Al interior de la antigua casona , el aire era ten tenso como el aura que se apreciaba desde afuera.

O al menos eso pensó Ogata mirando las antigüedades sobre los muebles y a las personas en la sala .

Había un hombre que reconoció como Tsukumo Higurashi, hermano gemelo de su madrastra y claro , su hijo , Yuta , quien resaltaba como un árbol de navidad en medio de tan sombrío ambiente .

Conoció a Yuta Higurashi hace algunos años en uno de los cumpleaños de su madrastra ; con chaqueta de cuero , cabello pintado de azul y aretes en la nariz y oreja , el joven de 21 sí que se hacía notar , bastante esperable si se tenía en cuenta que Yuta era el guitarrista de una banda de rock japonesa , el nombre era algo de lo más tonto y en ese momento no lo recordaba … de cualquier forma , la aparición de Yuta le hizo ver que eso de la "reunión" iba realmente en serio, sino no se explicaba la asistencia del músico , quien por lo visto estaba aquí contra de su voluntad , tal como él.

Seiji se alegró de no ser el único.

- ¡Tía!- saludó Yuta alegremente , olvidándose por un minuto de su malhumor – Ogata-san – saludó a su padre , quien hizo un gesto de cabeza – Miho ¿también aquí, he? – la periodista hizo un mohín , que le hizo preguntarse cuantos años tenía realmente…

- ¡Ah , Seiji-san!- dijo Yuta y luego con una risita susurró por lo bajo - ¿ también te amarraron y te echaron en la cajuela del auto para traerte , verdad?.-

Miho soltó un silbido y Ogata alzó una ceja

- Supongo que fui el único …- dijo Yuta lastimeramente – hombre… lo juro esto va a matarme ¡puedo ver la mala onda alrededor de esta casa!- se quejó dramáticamente . Mientras el hombre mayor a su lado meneaba la cabeza.

- Siempre tan escandaloso , ¿verdad Yuta?-

- Otou-san es verdad, esto es deprimente , ¿y por qué tenía que venir yo? , no es un misterio que el abuelo me detesta – terminó con una sonrisa extraña .

Tsukumo Higurashi suspiró internamente preguntándose por qué tenía que ser su hijo tan exasperante .

- Es tu culpa por ser irrespetuoso con tu abuelo – dijo seriamente .

- Hombre… ya empezamos otra vez- susurró cansadamente – ah , en fin… voy por un jugo antes de morir de aburrimientos, nos vemos Miho, Seiji-san –

Y sin más el joven músico desapareció tras el marco de la puerta.

- No ha cambiado nada – dijo sakura con una suave sonrisa .

- No sé si alegrarme por el comentario …- dijo Tsukumo con un suspiro .

Ogata se pregunto cuánto más de esto tendría que aguantar…

.

* * *

.

Una hora más tarde Ogata Seiji estaba listo para salir de la residencia, caminar los dos kilómetros que la separaban de la parada de autobús más cercano (no había traído su automóvil y su padre jamás le pasaría el suyo) y volver a Tokio , ese lugar era absolutamente aburrido ¿por qué había aceptado ir? , ahora mismo podría estar en su casa estudiando algún juego , aunque no podía dejar de sentir cierta curiosidad por Kou Higurashi …

El hombre había aparecido hace unos minutos y no dejaba de inspirar un aire de respeto y severidad digno de un poseedor de título de go. Era una sensación similar a la que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Touya-sensei , por extraño que pareciera.

- Bienvenidos – saludó Kou sacando de sus pensamientos a Seiji – Ha sido un largo tiempo que no nos hemos reunido …- dijo mirando a cada uno de los presentes, Ogata notó que Yuta alzaba los ojos al cielo.

-… Sin embargo, a pesar de los años y las dificultades que hemos vivido , hoy es un día de conmemoración , Mitsuko, puedes entrar ,hija mía – dijo el hombre , mientras por la sala entraba una mujer de unos cuarenta años , junto a un adolescente .

La mujer se veía seria y hasta un tanto enfadada y no dejaba de mirar a Kou Higurashi , Seiji miró a la mujer que se había enfrentado a ese hombre en el pasado , y notó que sentía cierta curiosidad morbosa por conocer los detalles de su enfrentamiento .

… Y por supuesto, a mi querido nieto Hikaru – finalizó el hombre , relajando los rasgos , Seiji supuso que era lo más cercano a una sonrisa que vería en el hombre…

Mientras tanto Hikaru estaba teniendo un momento difícil , allí siendo observado como un bicho raro por esas personas de las cuales prácticamente no recordaba nada…

¿Cómo había terminado en ese lugar?...

Todo se remontaba hace una semana , cuando su madre muy enfadada le había dicho que tendría que acompañarla a la "casa del abuelo Higurashi", sólo sería por un fin de semana , así que no se atrasaría en el colegio . Su madre no habló mayormente del asunto y él no le quiso preguntar , porque notaba el tenso ambiente alrededor de su madre cada vez que sacaba el tema…

Así que lo dejó … aunque siempre se había preguntado por qué su madre no se hablaba con su familia… desde que era pequeño ese punto había sido signo de curiosidad , pero su madre nunca hablaba de ello y eventualmente dejó de preguntar por ello, hasta hoy…

¿Por qué de un día para otro su madre decidía contactar con su familia?

¿Por qué su padre no había podido conseguir un par de días libres y acompañarlos?

¿Por qué su madre se veía tan tensa mientras su abuelo lo miraba?

¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir escalofríos?

El molesto silencio fue roto por Miho .

- ¡Hola, así que tu eres Hikaru-kun!- dijo la reportera con su habitual alegría aminorando un poco el ambiente .

Hikaru asintió y sonrió un poco , sintiéndose menos intimidado por esas personas al ver la sonrisa de la joven .

- hum… konnichi wa – susurró Hikaru con una débil sonrisa .

- aww ¡que lindo!- gritó la joven abrazando al adolescente , quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el contacto - ¡ Qué primo más kawaii tengo! -dio ella apretándolo más, haciendo que Hikaru se esforzara por no morir asfixiado…

-Si sigues así ya no tendremos más primo – dijo Yuta sarcásticamente, haciendo que la reportera soltase a Hikaru de inmediato –

- ¡Ah! ¡lo siento! ¡Es que es la emoción! ¡finalmente te volvemos a ver después de años! ¡y mira como has crecido!- dijo emocionada .

Sakura Higurashi sonrió viendo a su sobrino , era verdad , hacía tantos años que no veían a Hikaru y a Mitsuko… miró a su hermana , quien tenía un rostro sin expresión viendo a su hijo ser abrazado por Miho.

- Miho , estás avergonzado a Hikaru-kun –dijo Sakura reprendiendo a su hija , quien pestañeó y arrugó el ceño , pero lo soltó.

Hikaru lo agradeció inmensamente , definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a esas expresiones de he… amor.

- Mo… realmente Miho- dijo Yuta adelantándose hasta el adolescente - ¡Hombre, si tienes reflejos rubios! –dijo emocionado notando las mechas de Hikaru, quien volvió a sonrojarse- ¡definitivamente nos llevaremos bien!- dijo alegremente .

Sakura sonrió a Hikaru – Hikaru – kun , es posible que no nos recuerdes , eras muy pequeño la última vez que nos vimos por última vez , así que refrescaré un tanto tu memoria –dijo la mujer amablemente .

-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta , Miho Mogami es tu prima, así como mi hija – la joven sonrió y Sakura se volvió hacia Tsukumo , quien no había hablado hasta ahora.

- Soy Tsukumo Higurashi, tu tío –dijo saludándolo a lo que Hikaru respondió con una leve inclinación . – y este joven es Yuta , mi hijo y tu primo –

- Yo….- saludó el rockero haciendo una V con los dedos , que sacó una sonrisa de Hikaru .

- Tu abuela , Sachiko Higurashi … - dijo , mientras Hikaru veía por primera vez a la anciana sentada tranquilamente al lado de su abuelo, la mujer vestía un kimono y moño apretado, sin embargo le regaló una sonrisa que Hikaru devolvió .

Y ya se ha presentado mi padre, tu abuelo, Kou Higurashi …-

Hikaru asintió . y se giró hacia los hombres que faltaban por ser presentados , eran sólo dos.

- Mi marido –sonrió Sakura – Ogata Ryuichi …-

El hombre saludó cortésmente al adolescente y Hikaru observó por primera vez atentamente al otro hombre, era joven , de unos veintitantos , quizás treinta a lo mucho, con gafas, cabellos castaño y ojos grises , el traje blanco terminaba todo el cuadro, haciendo que tuviese un desagradable flash back…

-…Y mi hijo Ogata Seiji…- dijo la mujer mientras , Hikaru notaba que sus piernas le fallaban .

Hikaru abrió la boca , pero notó que nada salía de ella …

¡Era el hombre del instituto de go!

¡El que tenía pinta de Yakuza!

¿Por qué estaba ese hombre en casa de su abuelo? .

Hikaru pensó irremediablemente que hoy tenía muchas preguntas sin respuestas…

.

* * *

.

Ogata Seiji , sentado bebiendo un trago , volvió a pensar en Shindou Hikaru , el muchacho que acababa de conocer , parecía un adolescente normal de cabellos negros y unas ridículas mechas rubias que cubrían un tanto su rostro , se veía como cualquier otro chico, pero podía notar su miedo… ¿ por qué miedo? , había visto al muchacho estar muy tranquilo , pero eso había terminado en cuanto su madrastra los había presentado , desde eso ya unas horas .

Sentado en la sala , viendo a Yuta conversar con Miho , sintió que algo se le escapaba … ¿pero qué? , había algo sobre ese chico que lo hacía ponerse nervioso , como si… no terminaba de saber qué era , sin embargo algo sobre ese chico lo perturbaba .

Y a todo esto… ¿dónde estaba el mocoso?.

.

* * *

.

El "mocoso" estaba en el baño , mojándose la cara , pensando que su tarde no podía ir peor .

No era sólo el hecho de tener que pasar en esa escalofriante casona su fin de semana, ni el tener que aguantar la mirada calculadora de su abuelo , o los "repentinos" arranques de cariño de su , hasta ahora , desconocida prima .

Se trataba sobre el jugador de go.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? , su fría mirada lo había perseguido por meses y ahora , cuando ya había casi olvidado el incidente del instituto , se encontraba con el sujeto… ¿Se podía tener peor suerte?.

Aunque ahora que meditaba sobre ello , al menos las cosas no iban tan mal, al parecer _Ogata-san_ (como lo llamaban todos) había olvidado su anterior encuentro , situación que esperaba siguiese así. Después de todo , no quería que otro "loco" jugador de go lo anduviese persiguiendo , aún recordaba al chico Waya y al muchacho coreano ¿cómo era su nombre? … ¡ Hon Su yeong! , sí, ese era el nombre que "Seiji" había escrito en uno de sus mensajes …

Hikaru se detuvo , viendo como las gotas de agua caían por sus mejillas y goteaban sobre el lavamanos. Un momento … ¿podía ser verdad? , aún recordaba esa ocasión en que Akira y él habían ido a la biblioteca a hacer una tarea , Touya le había pedido su computador para ver el sitio de la federación de go y mencionado algo sobre lo profesiones y los nicknames que usaban _" La mayoría de los pro ocupan sus propios nombres, como Ogata- san "Seiji" " ._

Oh no… Esto no podía estar pasando…

El muchacho se aferró al lavamanos con fuerza , notando que su reflejo palidecía visiblemente . ¿cuántas eran las posibilidades de que hubiera más de un jugador de go con el mismo nombre que Ogata Seiji?.

No… no podía engañarse … las posibilidades eran prácticamente nulas. Eso quería decir que el "yakuza" , el tipo que le había dado escalofríos por meses , no solo era un jugador de go cualquiera , sino que se trataba de **"SEIJI"** , el mismo que le había dicho todas esas cosas por internet , quien le había ocasionado un desmayo, el mismo que lo había atormentado las últimas semanas, el mismo… el mismo…

El mismo sujeto que estaba en la sala de estar , en la casa de su abuelo.

En la _misma_ casa que él .

¡No podía estar cerca de Seiji!, ¡tenía que escapar de ese lugar!

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien , a mi me atropelló un auto , jajja , no , en serio, es verdad , pero estoy bien , sólo me aplastó el pie , pero como andaba con bototos sólo me quedó un moretón , así que tenemos historia para rato! , he! : ) . Bueno , a lo importante, siento mucho no haber actualizado , la práctica me está matando y dejando sin mucho tiempo , espero continuar la historia dentro de poco, aunque en ningún caso la dejaré botada , porque me encanta mi historia! , jajjaa .**

**Bueno nos leemos y que estén bien!. : ) **

**Kikimaru:** Sip ya veremos que pasa entre Hikaru y Akira, esos dos ya se arreglarán , : ) No leemos!.

**Leluto :** bua! , "lo del trabajo" , entiendo el sentimiento, ahora mismo estoy haciendo la práctica y me estrujan! , por eso no había actualizado nada , jeje , y sí ¡golpeemos a Ogata!. Créeme que no ha acabado allí , ya verás como se pone en los siguientes capítulos, muajkjajaja . y ya veras que hago con Akira , jeje. Nos leemos y gracias por el comentario!:

**Tsubasaangel :** Hola y que buena que te guste el fic, espero actualizarlo pronto al menos más rápido que esta vez, jeje, Nos leemos!


	7. Extraña velada

**Extraña velada**

**..**

La noche llegó sin que lo notase y más temprano de lo hubiese querido se encontraba en la mesa cenando junto a su "nueva" familia .

¿Podían ir las cosas más extraño?.

El silencio en la cena era tan tenso que incluso Yuta se veía afectado por él. Miho por su parte daba miradas preocupadas a su madre , mientras que Ogata se limitaba a beber de su copa sin importarle el ambiente.

Hikaru hacìa lo posible por ignorar a sus parientes , desde que había llegado no habían dejado de darle abrazos , besos ( miho) y haciendo las mil y una preguntas , al menos sus primos , ya que sus tíos sólo se limitaban a asentir y dar sonrisas corteses . Quien no parecía preguntarle nada o hacer el minimo esfuerzo por saber algo sobre él eran sus abuelos, su abuela se limitaba a observarlo seriamente de vez en cuando y continuar con su comida y su abuelo , bueno… no terminaba decidir si quería que él le preguntase algo,su mirada, presencia , todo en el hombre era tan intenso que lo hacía tragar saliva del nerviosismo .

-¿Cómo te va en el colegio , Hikaru-kun?- preguntó de súbito su abuelo ocasionando varias reacciones, Miho dio un saltito , Yuta por poco bota la copa con la que estaba jugando y èl mismo casi había soltado los palillos con los que había estado comiendo hace poco , su madre a su lado frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Hikaru , incómodo notando todas las miradas entorno a él , se mordió el labio .

-Bien , abuelo – dijo sencillamente , no había para qué mencionar que solía estar en los primeros puestos del ranking de su instituto .

Su abuelo asintió pensativamente – Es primordial el estudio, Hikaru-kun , espero que estés dándole la atención necesaria , será importante para tu futuro .-

Hikaru asintió notando la seriedad de su abuelo . Tomó los palillos para continuar comiendo .

-Espero que esté en un colegio _ adecuado _ , Mitsuko - dijo el hombre , haciendo que Hikaru soltase los palillos ante el tono frío de su abuelo , miró a su madre.

-Está en "_Kaio Middle School_" –dijo fríamente mirando al hombre – considero que es lo _suficientemente… _ adecuado ¿verdad, otousan?-

El hombre bebió de su copa antes de continuar , sabiendo que contra eso no tenía nada que objetar, para cualquiera era bien sabido que "Kaio" era una de las mejores escuelas del país .

-¿Chibi-chan está en Kaio? – preguntó Yuta mientras silbaba – ¡eres todo un genio!- dijo sonriendo divertido , haciendo que le ambiente se relajara un poco .

Hikaru frunció el ceño ¿chibi-chan? , ¡no era tan pequeño!.

-¿Y estás en algún equipo , Hikaru-kun?- preguntó Miho alentada por el pequeño relajo de la cena .

Ahora que pensaba en ello , nunca se había interesado mucho por los equipos de la escuela, con su salud deficiente no es como si pudiese dedicarse a alguna actividad al aire libre , y a pesar que existían numerables clubs que no requerían grandes esfuerzo físicos( como los juegos de mesa y Kaio tenía muchos) , no se había inclinado por ninguno , una porque le quitaban tiempo y la otra porque lo único que le importaba era el go y eso podía tenerlo mediante su portátil, no necesitaba unirse al club de go de Kaio .

-No , miho-san – dijo suavemente .

Mioho asintió algo desalentada por la falta de respuesta , pero sonrió - ¿Y qué cosas te gustan hacer?-

¿Qué cosas le gustaban hacer? : ¡Go , por supuesto!. Dio de reojo una mirada a Ogata Seiji , quien bebía casi desinteresado por la conversación. A pesar de ello no se animaba a decir la verdad , después de todo no quería que el hombre lo relacionara con el go , mejor que continuase olvidando su anterior encuentro , no quería arriesgarse.

-Me gusta leer libros de historia – dijo con una sonrisa – me encanta la historia del Japón antiguo –

Kou higurashi esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Algún periodo en especial, Hikaru – kun?-

La súbita interrupción del hombre lo puso nervioso, pero sonriendo un poco asintió – El Heian , me encanta el Heian , los clanes de esa época , el clan Fujiwara …- Se detuvo de improviso , ¡no debería haber dicho eso!. Intentando mantener la compostura volvió a sonreír y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Los Fujiwara…- repitió Kou , luego de beber un tanto de su copa – Un clan interesante sin duda ,dominaron el Japón por siglos , durante generaciones estuvieron a cargo de los altos cargos: político, militares , literatura, las artes. Desde su nacimiento cada niño era educado con los mejores maestros en cada área , eran grandes intelectuales y su inteligencia fue bien conocida , incluso unos cuantos eran buenos en el go , supongo que era el único juego que podía llamar su atención… –

Ogata Seiji dio una mirada a Kou Higurashi – Estoy seguro que cualquiera de ellos hubiese sido un buen reto , Ogata-kun -

Seiji no mostró ninguna emoción – Tal vez – y continuó bebiendo de su copa, aunque sin dejar de notar el nerviosismo del niño , aunque bueno, era normal si se tenía en cuenta que era el centro de atención de esa cena.

Ogata- san es jugador de go, Hikaru –kun – dijo Miho, pensando que el ceño fruncido de Shindo se debía a que no entendía la acotación de su abuelo . - ¡Es un 9-dan!- dijo como si eso zanjase el asunto.

Hikaru no pudo dejar de ver a _Seiji , _ sabía que debía ser bueno, pero tanto… un 9-dan… sintió un escalofrío al notar que Seiji le devolvía la mirada, sus gélidos ojos grises parecían atravesarlo como dagas , no pudo mantenerle la vista .

-¿Sabes jugar go , shindou? – dijo de pronto Ogata , viendo que el chico desviaba la mirada .

Hikaru alzó la vista casi de inmediato y abrió mucho los ojos ¿acaso Seiji lo había descubierto?.

-No –dijo antes de notar que había mentido , aunque tal vez era lo mejor, Seiji no debía asociarlo con nada que fuese Go , mientras más lejos estuviese mejor .

- ¿Realmente?- volvió a preguntar , haciendo que tragase saliva .

- Sólo sé las reglas – dijo con su mejor tono de seriedad y haciendo lo posible por parecer tranquilo .

Ogata no dijo nada más y la conversación se desvió hacia otro tema , lo cual agradeció Hikaru.

Ya de noche y en la habitación que habían preparado para él , pensó que este día era lejos uno de los más estresantes en su vida .

-Quiero volver pronto a casa- susurró mirando el techo ,mientras se acostaba en el futón . Como todo en la antigua casa, las habitaciones eran absolutamente japonesas ,es decir con pisos de tatami y con futones , hacía tiempo que no se acostaba en un futón , su casa a diferencia de ésta era más al estilo occidental , algo que agradecía … realmente extrañaría su cama esa noche…

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Hikaru descubrió que su ropa había desaparecido , enserio… Frunciendo el ceño se levantó . ¿Qué rayos dónde estaban sus zapatos? ¡también habían desaparecido!.

Un tanto desesperado empezó a buscarlos solo para reparar en la yukata colgada al lado de la ventana.

Y no era solo una yukata… había una hakama , un haori y unas sandalias … Miró un tanto atontado el conjunto , se veía costoso y aunque no tenía un diseño extravagante , era de seda , muy sobrio .

La Hakama era blanca con rayas negras y el haori blanco . ¿Qué debía hacer?.

Con un suspiro Hikaru decidió que no podía andar desnudo por la casa …

.

…

Miho bostezó sólo para ser regañada por su madre.

-Tengo sueño – masculló ella en respuesta .

Estaban en el comedor , esperando al resto de la "familia" para desayunar .

-¡Yuta!- exclamó feliz de tener alguien con quien hablar , ya que su madre estaba de un pésimo humor .

SU primo sonrió y juntos se apartaron un poco para hablar, mientras tanto Mitsuko Shindou no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

-Mitsuko –saludó Sakura Ogata llegando a la sala junto a su esposo y Seiji .

La madre de Hikaru asintió sombríamente .

-Shindou-san –saludó Ryuichi Ogata asintiendo cortésmente, acción que repitió el pro.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien , Mitsuko – dijo Sakura con una alegre sonrisa .

-Divinamente- respondió la madre de Hikaru con sarcasmo

Sakura ,con una mirada de tristeza , notó que su hermana no parecía interesada en conversar y decidió cambiar de tema .

-¿Y Hikaru-kun?-

-No sé –dijo Mitsuko con evidente preocupación – debería haber bajado - frunció el ceño – dijo que bajaría cuando golpee su puerta . -

Mitsuko dio una mirada a toda la habitación , estaba su Tsukumo , Yuta , Miho , Sakura , su esposo e hijo , incluso estaba su madre…

Fue allí que notó que su padre no estaba…

-Iré por Hikaru –dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, pero esta se abrió mostrando a su padre junto a su hijo.

Por un momento no lo reconoció, sin embargo su flequillo rubio era inconfundible , aunque eso no la ayudó a calmarse , porque su niño no parecía en absoluto su hijo… Llevaba topas tradicionales y murmuraba algo a su abuelo , quien por supuesto también vestía una yukata . Ambos conversaban tranquilamente, Hikaru incluso llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro .

-Buenos días , Mitsuko- dijo su padre al notar que lo miraba , estaba sonriendo .. ¡sonriendo!.

Mitsuko Shindou sintió un nudo en la garganta .

-Hola okaasan –dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa , que fue borrada de inmediato al ver la expresión en el rostro de su madre . – Oka…

-¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas!- gritó de pronto su madre , haciendo que todos en la sala se voltearan a verla .

-¿Okaasan?- llamó, pero ella no lo escuchaba , su atención estaba abocada hacia su abuelo , quien se había vuelto serio y miraba a su madre fríamente .

-Mitsuko, controla tu temperamento – dijo Kou Higurashi .

Hikaru notó que el rostro de su madre se volvía rojo de rabia , esto no podía ser bueno…

-¿Qué controle mi temperamento? ¡Sé perfectamente lo que intentas hacer y no me vas a quitar a mi hijo!- acusó apuntándolo .

-Mitsuko , cálmate …- susurró Sakura llegando al lado de su hermana - Nuestro otousan no intenta quitarte a Hikaru ¿de donde has sacado semejante idea? -preguntó confundida .

Mitsuko no se molestó en voltearse a mirar a Sakura, se limitaba a fulminar con la mirada a su padre.

-Acepté únicamente venir a esta estúpida reunión porque dijiste que estabas enfermo, ¿pero lo estás realmente?- preguntó suavemente - Lo dudo… no has cambiado en nada , otousan , crees que puedes obtener lo que quieras con tu poder y dinero, pero no esta vez , no he luchado todos estos años por mantener alejado a Hikaru de esta familia para que vengas a engañar a mi único hijo con tus palabras-

El ambiente era tan tenso que HIkaru se había olvidado de respirar ¿qué rayos pasaba allí? . Dio una mirada a todos en la sala y cada uno tenía un rostro diferente , aunque en general las expresiones de sorpresa eran la mayoría , incluso Seiji fruncía el ceño intentando entender toda esa situación.

-Okaasan…- llamó – ojiisan sólo estaba siendo amable conmigo – dijo intentando arreglar el problema, aunque no terminaba de entender la situación .

- ¿Amable?, él es incapaz de ser amable , Hikaru , seguramente intentaba enredarte con sus palabras tal como lo hace con todo el mundo – dijo su madre fríamente .

- Mitsuko , Hikaru es un joven notable ¿acaso lo mantendrás alejado de un futuro brillante, sólo porque tú decidiste otro camino para ti? – dijo Kou de pronto.

Su madre apretó los dientes , señal inequívoca que estaba furiosa, Hikaru dio un paso atrás.

-No me digas lo que debo hacer con mi hijo – susurró peligrosamente – Hikaru tendrá un buen futuro , no necesita nada de ti , para eso tiene a su padre y a mi –

Kou frunció el ceño - ¿Esas son tus palabras o las de Shindou?- replicó cruzando los brazos – Ese hombre no tiene ningún derecho para decidir sobre la vida de mi nieto y lo sabes , Mitsuko-

-¡Cállate, no digas ni una palabra más!-gritó su madre - ¡Hikaru nos vamos!- le gritó tomándolo de la muñeca.

-Mitsuko…- Llamó Sakura con voz afectada .

- Siento todo esto, Sakura, Tsukumo , pero ya tuve suficiente de todo esto –

Y sin más Hikaru se vio tironeado por su madre hacia la salida…

De eso ya una semana y aún no terminaba de entender qué había pasado en esa casa…

-Me pregunto si tu habrías entendido algo, Sai – susurró el joven dejándose caer en su puesto . Era la última clase del día y realmente quería irse a su casa . Dio una mirada a Touya quien apuntaba el ejercicio de matemáticas que el profesor escribía ¿ es que nunca se cansaba?.

Para alivio de Hikaru ,minutos más tarde el maestro dio por finalizada la clase y todos salieron del salón.

Finalmente era fin de semana y tendría tiempo para descansar . Akira caminaba junto a él , iría a cenar con Touya , no porque tuvieran alguna tarea que hacer, sino porque los padres de su amigo estaban fuera del país y quería acompañarlo . La verdad no terminaba de entender como Touya podía pasar tanto tiempo solo en su casa ¿ es que no se aburría? ¿no le daban miedo los ladrones? .

Hikaru estaba pensando en ello, cuando notó el tumulto de chicos que estaba a la salida del colegio.

-¡Menudo auto!- dijo un alumno de octavo grado mirando el deportivo rojo que estaba estacionado al lado de Kaio, HIkaru tuvo que reconocer que era bonito. Pero eso quedó atrás cuando vio quien se bajaba del automóvil.

-¡Ogata-san!- dijo de pronto Akira a su lado . Y Hikaru sintió que sus piernas eran de gelatina.

Por su lado, Ogata Seiji estaba mirando al hijo de su sensei , cuando reparó en las mechas rubias del muchacho que lo acompañaba .

Shindou-kun… qué sorpresa- dijo suavemente mirándolo directamente a los ojos .

-¿Ogata – san , conoce mi compañero de curso?- preguntó Akira .

Ogata asintió - Pasaba por aquí y pensé en llevarte a casa , Akira –

Touya asintió mirando a Hikaru – Es muy amable de su parte Ogata-san – dijo el muchacho educadamente .

-¿Shindou?- preguntó viendo que su amigo no dejaba de ver a Ogata . - ¿Sucede algo?.

Haciendo acopio de toda su entereza , Hikaru negó .

-Shindou me acompañará a casa –anunció Akira .

-Bien , entonces vamos –dijo Ogata abriendo la puerta de su automóvil.

Aunque no lo quería , Hikaru se obligó a subir . Una vez ya en marcha , Ogata decidió que era bueno tener una pequeña plática con su _ primo_.

-Es toda una sorpresa que ambos sean compañeros de clase , ¿no lo crees , Shindou-kun?- dijo.

Akira dio una mirada a Hikaru , notando que su amigo estaba algo pálido.

-¿Por qué lo dice, Ogata –san?- preguntó curioso Akira , al ver que Hikaru no respondía a la acotación del pro.

-Por lo visto Shindou-kun y yo estamos emparentados – dijo el pro doblando en una esquina .

Akira pestañeó sin poder creerlo ¿emparentados? ¿realmente?. Dio una mirada a Shindou deteniéndose en sus ojos verdes y rostro afilado , no se parecía en nada a Ogata-sensei , quien tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos grises .

-No sanguíneamente –dijo el pro notando la mirada del menor. – Mi madrastra resulta ser hermana de la madre de Shindou ¿no es un mundo pequeño?- dijo con sorna deteniendo el automóvil. – Ya estamos aquí-

El viaje había sido tan estresante, que Hikaru no había notado como habían pasado las calles a su alrededor y ya estaban en la residencia de los Touyas.

-Ogata – san le agradezco el viaje , ¿porqué no entra y toma un refresco?- ofreció Akira cortésmente, haciendo gemir internamente a Hikaru.

-Sería todo un placer- fue la respuesta del pro, quien no había dejado de ver a Hikaru.

.

* * *

.

.

Una hora _ una maldita hora _ llevaba Seiji en la casa de Touya y no daba señalas de pensar marcharse. ¿Qué pretendía este sujeto?.

Akira había comprado por teléfono sushi , el repartidor ya había llegado y aún así… aún así Seiji seguía muy cómodamente sentado en la sala . Habían hablado del colegio, el clima y hasta de los automóviles ¡automóviles! ¿Por qué rayos Seiji seguía allí?.

-Prepararé el sushi –anunció Akira levantándose . Ogata dio una calada a su cigarro , mientras Hikaru saltó del asiento ante la idea de aquedarse a solas con Seiji.

-¡Te ayudaré!.- casi gritó , a lo que Akira frunció el ceño .

-Puedo con unos platos de sushi, Shindou , mejor quédate y hazle compañía a Ogata-san –

Y sin más el pro salió de la sala. Aún de pie Hikaru se giró hacia Seiji, quien seguía fumando .

Había pasado un minuto desde que Hikaru se había sentado y Seiji seguía fumando , mientras lo miraba .

-Sigo sin poder recordar donde te he visto- dijo de pronto , como si ambos hubiesen estado manteniendo un conversación. Hikaru gimió internamente .

Esto era malo… ¡muy malo! . Tenía que hacer algo.

-Hace una semana ¿recuerda?- dijo con una sonrisa amable .

Ogata lo fulminó con la mirada – Antes de eso , shindou, soy perfectamente capaz de recordar algo de hace una semana y más- dijo enfadado – ahora … estoy seguro de haberte visto antes , así que dime… ¿dónde nos hemos visto?-

A esas alturas Hikaru estaba agarrado a los bordes de la mesa , con los músculos tensos, listo para salir corriendo en caso de que seiji recordara donde lo había visto .

-N- no sé –dijo , haciendo lo posible por sonar veraz .

Ogata continuó fumando – Tengo la sensación de que mientes, Shindou , lo que me lleva a pensar que hay algo sobre ti que no deseas que sepa –

¿Qué pasaba con ese hombre? ¿leía la mente o qué? . Hikaru pensó que no podía ser màs escalofriante .

-Ya està listo – dijo Akira entrando a la sala , a lo cual Hikaru suspiró aliviado, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el pro.

Frunciendo el ceño, Akira comenzó a comer , aunque dando un para de miradas discretas a HIkaru y Ogata-san . Recordó que eran familiares, qué extraño, nunca había oído a Shindou hablar de su familia … quizás era un buen momento para hablar de ello.

-Shindou y Ogata-san son familiares , es realmente una gran casualidad –dijo suavemente esperando que alguno comentara el asunto.

-S-sí , una casualidad- dijo Hikaru por lo bajo, pensando en su mala suerte , sintiendo los ojos de Seiji sobre él.

Ogata no respondió nada , limitándose a comer su sushi sin dejar de mirar a Hikaru . No fue una cena agradable... Es más se podría decir que fueron los 30 minutos más estresantes de los últimos días, pero finalmente acabaron . Touya recogió los platos y despareció por la puerta , él tomó los vasos , pero cuando iba a tomar el de Ogata , éste le tomó la muñeca.

- ¿O-ogata-san?- preguntó haciendo el esfuerzo de que su voz no temblara , sin lograrlo . Alzó los ojos hacia el pro viendo los penetrantes ojos del mayor .

- Es tarde , te llevaré a tu casa - dijo Ogata soltándole la mano. Hikaru se quedó aún con el vaso en la mano, sin poder procesar lo que Seiji le había dicho .

Viendo que Hikaru no se movía , Ogata frunció el ceño, haciéndolo ver más intimidante de ser posible .

- !No es necesario!- Casi gritó Hikaru , para luego golpearse mentalmente , se suponía que no debía parecer sospechoso!.

Touya entró en ese momento viendo la extraña escena . - ¿Ogata-san?- preguntó viendo la cara de miedo de su compañero - ¿sucede algo?.

Seiji se giró al otro muchacho - Nada , solamente le decía a Shindou que no hay ningún problema con que lo lleve hasta su casa , después de todo somos familia - finalizó con una escalofriante sonrisa.

Touya asintió algo dudoso . Mientras que Hikaru de buena gana hubiese salido corriendo de la casa , sin embargo ¿qué debía hacer? , no podía negarse sin una razón decente ... y ahora mismo no se le ocurría ninguna.

Suspirando asintió derrotado y Ogata sonrió ...

...

..

.

* * *

**Hola! espero que estén bien! , saludos a todos y ya se vienen las fiestas patrias y el bicentenario! . xDD En fin a contestar los reviews anónimos:**

.

**Leluto:** HEy gracias por el comentario y ya me siento mejor , me fue bien en mi examen y por ello estoy subeindo este capitulo , xDD Espero también te leemos! .

**tsubasaangel:** jaja, sí , ni yo sé de donde se me ocurrió poner a Hikaru y ogata de familiares, pobre Hikaru, la va a pasar tan mal... jeje .bueno, me voy y espero leas este cap. tmabién.,chaus

**kikimaru**: hola! , jaja si, lo de hikaru y ogata fue inesperado, y gracias por el comentario : ) Nos leemos pnonto!


End file.
